First time for everything
by Naidoo
Summary: each chapter has another 'first' for them. Starting with the first meeting, and going to be followed by first date, first kiss and so on. Rating WILL go up to M at some point.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Apparently I was kicked by the muse heavily. =) Chapters are very loosely tied together. At the moment I have 10 chapters planned, 6 already written, but that can go up or down over the time, depending on what i decide on working or not working out as intended. Since it is written sponteanously I am open to suggestions for first times I might not even think about. if I written them I can't guarentee though. As for the chapters... what can I say. I just love long chapters. Also... thanks to my beta LoveforPenandDerek for the look over._

**First time for everything**

**First meeting**

It was a Wednesday. God knows why she remembered that. And it was November. A cold day, with forecasts for snow. She had worked six years now for the FBI as a technical analyst for all sorts of departments, from the 'Mail fraud' department to the Cyber Division and a few weeks for the 'Bank Fraud'. It was a good job, but nothing too challenging.

When the FBI originally recruited her due to her incredible valuable skills with computers she was thinking of them giving her a job where she really could **do** something, a challenge. Instead they put her in some sort of office with a computer and eight hours of boredom, checking suspicions of fraudulent activities. When she was about to go crazy they put her into a department that was more her specialty – Internet. But there again she was confronted with never-ending boredom and chasing mainly dead ends or very minor issues.

And as she was about to quit - due to this job not fulfilling her at all - she heard that the BAU team was looking for a new analyst. She knew that the cases the BAU was dealing with were anything else than a picnic, but she also knew a job there was probably a hundred times more satisfying and fulfilling than what she had been doing so far.

So she applied for the job, and got it.

The first day is usually always the worst. New people, new things, new procedures. They might all be working for the FBI, but it was interesting that each division and department had their own set of procedures, how things are handled and done. The Mail fraud department was known for its slightly hostile environment. No one really knew each other that well, and the only time anyone talked to the rest was about a case or a possible breakthrough.

The Internet department was where no one actually talked to anyone. They were too stressed, too busy, too focused on the huge workload that there was no time for chitchat or anything at all. They talked really rarely about cases since everyone had their own usually and they rarely crossed with others. Saying it was lonely and frustrating would have been an understatement. It was a small miracle she actually had managed to stay with the FBI for six years in retrospective.

So here she was, not sure what she should expect from working with the BAU. The little things she knew were that they expect a lot from you, and the job isn't exactly 9 to 5. They do not necessarily work fixed hours and you can get called in at any hour during day or night, weekday or weekend.

When she was shown her office she had to admit to be slightly shocked. It was a dark, small room, packed with several computer screens on two of the walls. No windows. Barely enough room to breathe.

She had been told by the agent that brought her here that the team she would be working for was out on a case, but she would meet them eventually - until than she should start settling in.

Trying to get a feeling for the cases these guys would work on, she tried locating some older case files, with a bit of luck she might also find what they were working on right now. That way she would at least know what might be requested from her in the next few days. After a good hour she had to admit defeat regarding current case files, assuming that these might be with the team at the very moment – but found at least some good examples for older cases and the previous tech girl's work.

Bringing the case files back to where she got them from initially she noticed a couple of people standing around a desk in the bullpen, arguing and talking. She didn't pay much attention to them and neither did they towards her.

Having dropped the files back into the shelves she got them from, she heard someone behind her calling for a Gomez. But no one seemed to respond, not that she could tell at least. In fact no one else apart from her and the other three guys around the desk where around at all.

She started walking back to her office when she heard the same voice again.

"Hey, Baby Girl," it was saying and that got her attention. She was the only female person in close reach, and he wasn't talking loud enough for anyone outside this office to hear.

So Penelope turned around, not sure what to expect.

"Baby Girl?" she asked, seeing an incredibly stunning looking, chocolate colored man, who looked straight at her. _So he meant me than,_ she thought, smiling slightly.

"Forgive me, I just didn't know the real name –, " he started to apologize. And those eyes. So dark, so deep, so wonderful – although she was standing quite a few feet away from him. And if there is such thing as love at first sight she most definitely just experienced it. For a moment she might have stared, lost in thought.

She shook her head slightly, smiling at him and making sure he would be aware she didn't take it bad.

"I have been called worse," she replied, noticing the hesitation in his eyes. And that's when she noticed. From the pictures she had seen before. Of the team she was supposed to work with. He was one of them – although his name slipped her mind right now - and the other two men behind him were too.

He probably had a reason to call for her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, walking over to the three of them, pen and pad ready to note what they would need.

They gave her the basic information on the case and then several things to chase up on. Mainly victim's credit card statements and possible similarities.

With already at least eight victims, she knew there was a lot of stuff to dig through, but she worked not just efficient, but also extremely quick and was able to present them with results in less than 20 minutes.

"That's … pretty quick, to be honest. You sure you got everything?" she was asked, by Aaron Hotchner, who she found out would be something like her boss. He could do with a bit more smiling, but then again she had heard what this job could do to someone. Maybe smiling is something you just lose the ability to perform after years in a job as dark as this.

"For a matter of fact I am sure, sir. I highlighted all activities on the cards that could be found on at least one of the other victim's cards, but have to admit that this might not get you much further. So I also compared dates of the transactions and limited it down to the last three months. There are two transactions that appear on all cards. And usually no more than two days pass by before the same transaction appears on another victim's card, sir," she said, handing him the manila folder and looked in his rather surprised face.

"You work fast, woman," she suddenly heard coming from behind. She recognized the voice as being the guy who earlier called her 'Baby Girl'. She turned around, smiled at him and got a wink in return.

"I aim to please," was all she said before leaving Aaron Hotchner's office, but not missing the laugh from who turned out to be Derek Morgan.

"I love her already" she heard him say in a humorous tone, before she closed the door to the office and made her way back to her own office, with a large smile displayed on her lips. Maybe the transfer to this department was the best idea she had in years, and it sure as hell would be an interesting experience.

Especially working with Derek Morgan.


	2. we own the night

_A/N: Ta-ta, chapter 2. The first night out as friends. I just thought I better mention the first date is at the moment 3 chapters away from this, that is if I don't have an urge to write some 'firsts' between this chapter and the ones to follow. :) Thanks to all the reviews, alerts and favorites, it means so much to me... I think I mentioned before that I like long chapters, didn't I?_

**First night out as friends**

"Hey, Baby Girl, you busy tonight?"

She heard his question before he even was in her office, turning around in her chair she smiled before answering "Nothing that couldn't be changed. Why? What do you need from me?"

What could he possibly need _after _they caught the Unsub, which was over an hour ago now.

Instead of answering, he just grinned at her, which she wasn't sure how to interpret. When it became obvious to her after a few moments that he didn't intend on saying anything she got suspicious.

She asked "What goes on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

"Well, let's just say the less you know the better for me. Why don't I get you home?"

He was trying to sound overly casual in her opinion which made her wonder exactly what this Adonis of a man was up to. "Okay, something is definitely going on with you and I will not move before you haven't spilled it all."

At that she got a sigh, followed by him rolling his eyes at her. "Do you always need to know everything?"

"When I am involved? Yes, otherwise… yes. How else could I be the All knowing Oracle of Quantico?" She grinned, which made him laugh.

"I'm not gonna tell you," was Morgan's definitive answer.

"Well, than I am busy tonight. Girl's gotta be careful nowadays."

"Are you telling me you are worried I might ... I don't know, take advantage of you or something?" He laughed, not sure how to take what she just said.

"No, I'm just saying I'd like to be prepared. I am not a fan of surprises. Also I see what people do to each other nowadays. Can't be careful enough," Garcia finally offered, which didn't seem to work too well with Morgan.

Fact was she actually loved surprised, but with a guy like Morgan, someone she didn't even know four weeks ago, she somehow thought being careful might be the thing to do. Of course she didn't miss the frustration that seemed to start building on his handsome face, maybe the fact that she was also slightly in love with him got her to be careful. After all, the last thing she needed was distraction in the form of a tall, too good looking for his own good, very smart and charming profiler like Derek Morgan. A distraction that let her mind wander off to places it definitely shouldn't go.

His voice knocked her out of her thoughts when he asked "Who doesn't like surprises?"

"Just tell me what you want to do and we are out of here…" she finally said, at which she heard a sigh and a few moments of silence. Looking at Morgan, she could see that he was thinking things through.

Knowing he was beat, he finally gave in. "I was thinking we could catch a movie and get some food." His eyes met and held with hers. "So you in?"

After a few moments he saw her nodding, which made him smile. "Great, I met you in front of the cinema in an hour, how does that sound?" he asked.

"Didn't you just offer me a ride home?" Penelope asked with a grin on her face.

He grinned back. "Yeah, but that was before you started going all interrogative on me and not showing much sign of trust," Derek teased her. "So, in front of the cinema? An hour? Does that give you enough time?"

"Works for me," she smiled, seeing him making his way slowly out of her office.

"I hope choosing the movie will be simpler than this was." He laughed, when he left her office.

"I wouldn't count on it, hot stuff," she said, before she could stop herself.

This was the first time that she gave him an endearment. So far it had only been Morgan to use them on her, so she was half expecting him to come back, surprised, shocked or anything in between. But he never came back.

_Maybe he didn't hear it_.

______________

"It's just dancing," Morgan tried to explain after they had left the cinema and Morgan informed her about the plans for the rest of the night. Plans, which didn't seem to go well with Garcia.

"I don't … move," was her retort.

"You don't _what_?" Morgan asked in return, not sure what she was talking about.

"Dancing. I don't really do that. It's more for people like… you, who seem to be born to move that way, sway and shake their hips. Rub and stuff," she tried to explain, but just looked at Morgan's rather confused expression.

"Baby Girl, this is not … a contest. You are not supposed to impress anyone. Just… go out there, have fun and enjoy yourself," he tried to convince his blonde companion, without much success, if the look on her face was any indication.

"Morgan, I just don't …- " and any further she didn't get, because suddenly Morgan grabbed her hand, and pulled her dangerously close towards the dance floor.

She stood there, in front of him, while he did all sort of moves towards and around her. She had to admit it looked good, really good. The way he moved- circled and bounced, and shook his hips- definitely looked hot but still she wasn't the kind of person that should be here, on the dance floor. And judging by the looks of bystanders she wasn't the only one thinking that. Mostly the girls and women around them were focused on Garcia, looking at her with a mix of irritation and confusion, probably wondering what the hell she was doing.

Nothing, she was doing absolutely nothing. She never had been much of a fan of clubbing and dancing and that kind of stuff. Especially dancing in public, that just wasn't her thing. She didn't mind watching, but doing it herself? Rather not.

"Baby girl, what are you doing? Move."

"I told you, I'm not made to … move," she explained, which didn't seem to impress Morgan the slightest.

"Nonsense. Everyone can do this. Told you, this is not a contest, and no one is giving you points here. It's not about perfection and innovating new moves, just … having fun."

Garcia looked at him for a moment, giving him a look that told Morgan that she was far away from having fun here and was about to leave. Turning to move slowly towards the bar, and away from the dance floor, she felt how someone suddenly grabbed her arm, placed a hand in hers and pulled her back. Landing against Morgan, she knew it had been him, since he still held a pretty strong – but not painful – grip on her arm.

_Looks like he isn't giving this one up easily,_ she thought to herself before opening her mouth to speak.

But before she could say anything she felt being turned around and twisted. She felt Morgan, who still hold on to her hand, come in close behind her, pressing himself against her. He held her left arm in front of her, with his right hand and started to move with her.

"Or maybe you need someone to show you how it's done," she heard him whisper into her ear, which made her smile, although for all the wrong reasons.

She knew this wasn't sexual at all, she knew that the moment he dragged her out her. This was just two friends having a good time – or one and the other being forced to have a good time. She was being turned again and then brought up against him, this time chest to chest.

He spoke against her ear "You need to relax. You're all tense."

Easy for him to say. It was hard to relax considering she was pressed up against him, in the middle of a dance floor with people pushing and rubbing against her all the time.

Still feeling the tension in her body Derek told her "Okay, you know what? Close your eyes."

She was about to protest, wanting really to get of that stupid dance floor, but he just didn't let her. And he would pay for that, eventually.

She closed her eyes, and felt stupid to say the least. When she felt one of his arms wrapping around her waist and him moving in close to her, she wasn't sure what to do for a moment. Not that she needed to do anything. Morgan was completely in control of that moment. He moved against her, pushing her back slightly. He turned her around a few times and then back to face him. He told her to keep her eyes shut every now and then, when she was about to open them and he noticed. When the beat of the music got faster so did they. By now she was resting with her back against Morgan again, moving up and down, left and right and making sure she would mimic his moves. His hips moved against her back lazily and by now he held a pretty tight grip on her hand, taking her with him to wherever he moved. Which didn't seem much for the moment, since they had literally been glued to the same spot for the past few moments. When the next song started and the beats filled the room, he turned her around and somewhere between his latest moves and her being turned around that she wouldn't be able to stand straight she let go, didn't care for any of the people around them or how she might look to anyone. She moved slightly out of Morgan's personal space and started to move, maybe not as graceful as some people around her, but she didn't care. She noticed how Morgan let go of her arm.

_Probably running away, _she thought, but then she felt him moving in behind her again, slinging one of his hands around her hips and resting his hand on her stomach. She felt him mimicking her moves all of a sudden. If she moved left, he followed suit a beat later, if she turned around he had his arm around her a few moments later making sure she wouldn't stray too far away.

Penelope didn't know how long she had been whirling around the dance floor with Derek in tow, or how many songs it had been – since it all sounded the same after a while, but eventually she turned to Morgan, who was once again behind her and instead of saying anything just nodded her head towards the exit. Without even arguing he followed her.

She knew he'd been behind her just a moment ago, so when she left the club and he wasn't behind her she wondered what could have happened. He exited a few moments later, with some napkins in his hands.

"Oh, don't tell me…" she laughed. "They didn't even talk to you, just saw … this ," she said, motioning her hands up and down while pointing at him.

"Sometimes that's all it takes, goddess" he winked at her with a laugh. "Okay, let's get you in a cab and then home. How does that sound?"

"No so fast, Hot Stuff. You promised me food if I remember correctly." She laughed and saw the expression on his face change.

Surprised, he raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you have enough for tonight?" he asked seeming surprised.

"You think that would have worn me out?"

"Well, at some point you did some pretty interesting moves that could be classified as exercise," he teased, which earned him a playful punch from her into his upper arm. With a laugh he added "Alright, how am I to turn you down, goddess?" before he called a cab to get them both to one of his favorite places.

_Things would definitely never get boring with one Penelope Garcia around_, he thought to himself before he got into the cab right behind her.


	3. make it through the night

_A/N: Massive, massive thanks to all of you who seriously made and still make my day with the comments and alerts. You guys honestly rock. Seriously. ... I did mention my love for long chapters before, right??? And hang in there folks, just one more chapter and we move this all up a notch. But you will need to be patient, since I actually kinda need to write the next chapter. so don't hurt the author, alright??? Also for this and the next one I should maybe mention that the whole Battle thing screwed with my timeline, so I made ... um... 'amendments', in case it comes up and you wonder. _

**The First Nightmares**

It was about a year since she started working for the BAU when they came for the first time. She wasn't surprised; with all the images she saw all day long, she had actually expected the first nightmares earlier. A lot earlier.

Her initial approach to make it through them was trying to relax and take her mind of things. Taking a hot bath, watching her favorite movie, reading her favorite book, that kind of things. Nothing of these ever worked and once she fell asleep again they usually would return.

When she was younger and had nightmares her mother tended to sooth her, hugging her and laying in bed with her until she was able to fall into a restful sleep. It had always worked. But since her mother had died quite a long time ago, she didn't really have this as an option. Not that she really could imagine calling her mother at age 32, and waiting for her to come over and lay in bed until she would fall asleep.

When the nightmares returned every night for a week, keeping her up and not letting her go back to sleep, she knew she had to find some way of dealing with it. She remembered that when she was in High School and had all this bullying stuff to go through, she started writing things down back then. Since she didn't really want to talk about it, she found it a good alternative. And although it didn't help her with the actual situation, it helped her to just write it down.

So the next day she went out to get a blank book, in which she could write what would keep her up at night. And it worked. They didn't go away, but somehow she kept them low bay. She still got one or two per week, but they weren't as bad as they used to. So wrote down the images that seemed to hunt her, keeping the book always by her bed. Penelope never intended on the book being seen by anyone.

When she needed help with clearing a few things out of her apartment she knew asking Morgan wouldn't be much of a big deal. It would only take a little time and he had always stressed that if she ever needed help with anything she should let him know.

They just had finished getting the last storage box out of her apartment, when she offered to get them some food. Walking off to the kitchen to dial for Takeout, Morgan walked back to her bedroom, getting his phone which he left there in order to help her with some boxes. On his way out again he saw a book laying on the floor, halfway open, on the back. Assuming it must have dropped when they moved the last box he picked it up, not even paying much attention to it, until his eye caught glimpses of words that looked a lot like 'Emily' and 'Reid' in a neat handwriting. When he also caught words like 'shot' and 'rapist' he found himself all of a sudden skimming the entry. It was somehow like a diary, just not with the usual average entry. This was more like a documentary of some of his best friend's nights lately. And going to the beginning he could see when they started. Two weeks ago.

"Penelope," he said in a serious tone, walking to the kitchen, the book in hand.

He saw her turning around, a smile on her face, which vanished the moment she laid eyes on the book in his left hand, the color draining visibly from her face.

"First of all… before you ask, I did not deliberately read this. Just, it was laying on the floor, open and when picking it up I just caught a few words. I intended on closing it, putting it somewhere on a shelf, but well… Why didn't you tell any of us?" he asked, the concern thick in his voice.

Derek knew that Penelope had been on somewhat unfamiliar territory when joining the BAU when it came to the cases they handled and the things she would be exposed to. He always assumed she didn't even really have any idea of what was in store for her when starting as their technical analyst.

Fact was that all of them had been at some point where she seemed to be now. They all got these nightmares, and it is hard talking to anyone about what you see on an average basis. The Bureau offered them a psychologist to talk to when needed, but he only knew of Emily who really went to see him, and that just only once a month, if even that frequent. All others by now either got used to it, or had found other ways of dealing. But Penelope … she wasn't used to any of this, wasn't used to the images, wasn't used to the cruelties people could bring on to each other.

Penelope turned away from Morgan, but before she could he had seen the embarrassment in her face.

"I just … I didn't want to bother any of you guys with this," she finally said, after taking a few moment to get it out.

"You don't bother us with this, Baby Girl. And you should know that. We are family, we look out for each other, and you are part of this family. Whether you want it or not," he spoke softly, stepping slowly towards her. When he stood behind her, he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I just didn't know … I mean, you are always on a case, and the last thing you guys need is … " she started and didn't got to finish it, as she was turned around by Morgan, facing him.

"Hey, it doesn't matter whether we are on a case. Stuff like that can screw with your life," he said, speaking from experience. His nightmares started a good 18 months after he started working in the BAU and hadn't left since then. One of the reasons he was having another girl every week. To take his mind of things, give him something normal for a while, without having to get close, open up or ask for comfort. He found his comfort in his one-night stands, even though for just as long. One night.

"Does it help?" he then asked, holding up the book, while letting his other hand still rest on Penelope's shoulder.

"Sometimes," she confessed in nearly a whisper.

"Next time you have another one," he said, laying the book aside on the counter, and closing in on her to give her a hug, "… you will call me, okay?"

Penelope just nodded against his chest.

"No matter what time or where I am, alright? I want you to call me and speak to me."

____

After Morgan had found her 'diary' there had been no nightmares for a week. At some point Penelope thought that the worry and scare of having to call Morgan somehow kept them away, because she knew if she had another one and wouldn't call he would know. He would probably see it in her face the moment he walked into her office.

And just when she was about to think they had left for good, she got another one.

Waking up, drenched in sweat and somewhat out of breath she needed a few moments to realize she was home, in her own bed, in safety. And it had just been a dream.

Laying back down, she caught sight of her alarm clock. 3am. She couldn't call him at 3am, could she?

Fighting with herself for a few moments she finally reached for her phone on the nightstand, pressing his number for speed dial. After all he had said she should call him, no matter the time.

Morgan had just managed to fall asleep when he heard his cell ringing. Cursing under his breath he leaned over, ready to yell at whoever was deciding to call at 3am, but when he read the caller I.D, he got worried within seconds.

"Baby Girl, are you okay?" he asked, when he flipped his phone open.

"I … you said that when I have another one … that I should call you, and I …" she started, making not much sense to Morgan. But then again it was 3am and he was just barely awake.

"I … oh my god, it's a bad time, isn't it?" she asked, when no response came from him

"I'm so sorry. What was I thinking at 3 in the morning? I … really … I'm sorry, Morg-"

"Penelope," he interrupted her. The silence in the line told him he had her attention.

"Yes, it is 3am, and it might not be the best time, but it isn't bad either."

"You were asleep, Morgan. And if you weren't asleep you were probably … occupied with something else," she explained at which he had to chuckle.

"Trust me, I was most certainly not occupied with something else. And yes, I was asleep, but sleep is overrated anyways," he laughed, before continuing. "Just have the coffee ready when I get there, and you are forgiven," he said, while getting up, looking for some clothes to throw on.

"I… What? No, you don't have to come over. Stay where you are, get back into bed and I will see you in a few hours," she protested.

"No, you will see me in a few minutes. And don't even argue, woman. Since I'm already halfway out of the door," he replied, grabbing his keys on the way out.

It didn't even take him ten minutes to make it to her place. Penelope was already waiting for him – surprised that he brought Clooney with him - and just one look at her and Morgan knew she had one hell of a night so far.

"Tell me about it," he said softly, when sitting down next to her on the couch and Clooney following him.

"I … can't really remember much," she started after there was a silence for a while.

"That's okay, just go with what you can. And we take it from there," he offered with a small smile on his lips.

"It was dark, and someone was running through a forest, being followed by someone, I think. And there were dogs as well, who were chasing after him. He got slower, tired of the running and then he fell over a branch from a tree. By the time he got up again, they had gotten to him, the dogs snarling at him and the guy following him laughing and saying strange things, which I can't remember any more. The guy who had been followed turned around, and I can see it was you," she said, petting Clooney absent minded and then looking up at Morgan, who could see fear in her eyes. Laying an arm around her shoulders he pulled her into a soft hug, making sure she was okay.

"He… he aimed a gun at you, and the moment … when he fired, that same moment the dogs … they started … they attacked you…" she was now sobbing against his chest.

He could hear the panic in her voice, the fear literally vibrating of her body and the tension. He could feel the tears wetting his shirt and her pressing him softer into him, as if looking for safety and protection.

"Hey, it's okay," he started, trying to calm her down a bit. "I'm alright, nothing happened to me, it was just a dream," he tried to reason, releasing his grip on her slightly to make her look at him, show her he really was okay.

"I just… it all seemed so real," she answered in a low voice, barely a whisper.

"But it's not," he smiled softly, pressing his lips against her forehead. "But it is still bad enough the way it is."

"Will they get better?"

Morgan thought about that for a moment, wondering how to answer this best.

"Not necessarily better, but … easier. I know it is not helping much for now, but they will come less frequent and you will somehow get used to it."

"How long does that take to get there?"

"Long enough, Cupcake," he kissed her forehead again, before getting up, pulling her with him and pulling her towards the bedroom, calling for Clooney to follow.

"Is this now the time when you take advantage of me?" she asked with a giggle, which signalized Morgan she was recovering from her nightmare.

"Well, you should know better than that. I am not the kind of guy that takes advantage of a women in distress," he laughed back, winking at her, laughing when he heard a sigh coming from Penelope.

Laying down on her bed and pulling her down with him, Morgan made sure she was laying comfortable.

Her head was resting on his chest, her arms slung loosely around his body. He wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her and signalized Clooney to get up as well. Usually he wouldn't approve of his dog being on the bed – any bed for that matter of fact – but Morgan had a feeling she needed more than _his_ support. The dog settled down at the end of the bed, his head resting on Penelope's feet, looking up at both, Morgan and Penelope.

"Go back to sleep, Baby Girl," he said, kissing her forehead once more.

"My hero," she smiled against his chest. "Will you be chasing the bad dreams away for me?"

"I'll do my best," he laughed, but she was already drifting off to sleep.

Together they made it through the night, with Penelope sleeping peaceful in Morgan's arms, knowing that whenever another nightmare occurred, the 'cure' was only a phone call away, the book not needed any longer. And if Morgan wasn't there she always had Clooney to chase the nightmares away.


	4. Realizations

_A/N: tata - new chapter, I think I am more surprised than anyone, given this has been written within less than 4 hours =) Massive Thank You's to all of you awesome reviewers, you honestly, truly are rockstars in my little universe. We move slowly towards the next level. Huge thanks to Ophelia Weasly, who suggested 'jealousy before they are together' as a first. I know this is not totally super-uber-jelousy on Derek's part now, but better than nothing, right? Huge thanks as wlel to LoveforPenandDerek, who is a great beta and works damn quick._

_

* * *

  
_

**First Realization**

"_Just because you wouldn't cross a crowded room to hit on me, doesn't mean that a more perceptive, less superficial guy wouldn't. Hey Derek, you want snappy? You suck."_

When she hung up on him that night, the rage and anger thickening her voice, Morgan was shocked for a moment, never having experienced her in a way like this. They had a good connection right from the start, an easy banter and a simple way of understanding each other. When he said what he said earlier that night he didn't mean it the way she received it. He didn't mean to sound as if he was judging her, or making any comment on who should date her or not. He simply meant that he agreed with whatever she decided on, wanting to back her up.

Since Derek had never had an easy time putting his feelings and emotions into words, he had managed several times before in his life to clash with people unintentionally. But with Penelope… she seemed to always somehow get him, understand what he meant to say. So having her yelling at him what she really seemed to think of him came definitely as a revelation to him.

He had planned on calling her that night, clearing things and make her talk to him about what had transpired between them earlier, but all he could reach was her mailbox. Leaving a message, apologizing and asking her to call him back when she would get this and just hoping she would.

The rest of the night he spent in church, his first time in years, restoring the little faith he had left.

Seeing the voicemails on his phone after he had left church, he thought for a moment that she had forgiven him, just to learn it had been Reid and Prentiss leaving them, telling him his Baby Girl got shot.

His first thought was praying she was still alive, since neither of his two friends had mentioned anything on her condition. His next thought went to the last words she had said to him. How she said them, how he had unintentionally hurt her, made her feel bad.

He wished he could get back in time now, take them back, and say something that would her feel good, wanted and gorgeous – all these things she was to him.

It hurt him to think she would have such an opinion about him. He knew she said it out of anger and probably just meant it half as 'bad', but he had to admit he had a certain reputation. Not all the rumors and stories floating around the office were true though. And sometimes he actually had to laugh about _some_ of them.

When she made it through and they eventually caught the guy things definitely had changed between him and Penelope again. They managed to clear the air and he made sure she understood that there is no reason for him at all to not cross a crowded room and hit on her, at which she laughed.

And he hadn't lied to her about it. It might not seem like she was his usual type, but truth was he didn't have a _usual type_. What he had were conquests for the night.

But then again she was too important to him to ever hit on her and therefore risk losing what magic he shared with Penelope.

After she had been shot, it took Penelope a while to bounce back to her bubbly, eccentric self, but no one could blame her and eventually it did happen.

There even had been a guy she was 'seeing'. Some technical Analyst from a few floors below. Kevin Lynch. They had seen him once or twice around, but things ended after a week or two.

Of course Morgan had gotten all the details from his best friend. She needed to talk to someone. And she made sure he wouldn't tell anyone at all. The moment she had given details he hated that guy. No style, no idea about how to woo women and definitely not a clue about how do things the right way.

Even before Lynch was in the picture the team had tried to convince Penelope to go out with them, for their usual after work drinks. But for weeks now she had declined every offer, with all possible and impossible excuses. All of them not having much trouble in guessing why, it was Morgan who decided things needed to change.

"Hey princess, you set to go?" he asked, waiting in the door of her office.

Penelope spun around, looking surprised. "Ready to go where? Did we have plans?"

"Of course we did," Morgan answered, returning the surprised look at her. "You forgot?" he asked in shock.

"I… I'm sorry, Hot Stuff. I just… Give me a moment and I am ready to whatever we wanted to do," she smiled weakly, hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

Morgan smiled at her, surprised that his plan worked out so well. Truth was, he didn't tell her anything, neither had they had any plans. But he knew the moment he would tell her, she would be running for the hills, with God knows what excuse, and this was not happening tonight. Even if it meant he had to drag her with a fight to the place.

He saw her rummaging around in her lair, packing a few things in her handbag and then walking towards him, still smiling. And he loved that little insecure look in her eyes, like she was feeling guilty, for something that wasn't even her fault. Sometimes he loved when things worked out the way he had planned.

"You ride with me," he said, turning around and walking towards the elevators. "We can get your car afterward, or I give you lift back to the office on Monday," he offered, knowing if she would go in her own car there was no way on earth he would get her to the bar.

She looked quizzically at him, not sure what he had in mind and having a hard time remembering when exactly they had made plans. But fearing she would upset him by asking she just went along.

They drove approximately ten minutes and when the car stopped Penelope had started panicking. There was the bar they used to go, before it all happened. The place she wanted to avoid the most. It was where Battle had started their night out, with drinks, before taking her to the restaurant outside of town. It also is the bar which the team frequents when having a night out.

Of course neither of her team members knew about the little detail with Battle taking her here, which was the main reason she had tried to get out of every single one of their Friday night drinks since weeks, She just didn't want to be here, be reminded of that particular night. The blood spot on the stairs in front of the entrance to her apartment building was enough to bear.

Morgan must have seen the emotions on her face, since he leaned forward, resting a hand on her shoulder for some support.

"You alright, momma?" he asked, concerned and a bit worried.

"Um… I'm just … not feeling too well. I think I'm coming down with flu or something," she said, resting the tips of her fingers on her forehead, pretending to feel for temperature.

She didn't expect Morgan to do the same, bring his hand up to feel for a temperature on her forehead as well. And that touch made everything so much better within a second. If fainting would have been an option, she would have done it, but knowing that the hero left to her would probably rush her to the next hospital and becoming her shadow for the next weeks, making sure she was okay, kind of stopped her.

"I don't feel anything. You sure?" she heard him asking, and just looking at him she knew he read her like an open book, knowing perfectly well what was going on.

Biting her lip she thought about possible options for a moment.

"Talk to me, Penelope."

"Okay… I … can't we go somewhere else? Please?" she asked, and if begging would get her what she wanted she definitely wasn't beyond that either. She would prefer if she wouldn't have to, but if it got her what she wanted…

"What's wrong with where we are?" he asked.

"I just … don't feel like company, to be honest," she tried as an excuse. Maybe it would work.

"Come on, kitten, it's just us and the rest of the team…"

"That's a bar, Morgan, there are way more people in there than just you, me and the rest of the team," she argued slightly panicked.

"And? What are you worried about? You have me to protect you from any single one of them," he smiled at her, leaving the car and walking around to open the passenger door for Penelope.

"I … really don't know," she said unsure.

"Come on, goddess, just for a drink. And if you really want to leave after that, we go. Promise," he looked at her hopeful. She knew, if she really pushed for it, he would bring her back right now. But looking at him, standing in front of her, so hopeful she sighed, stepping outside the car.

Morgan gave her a hug, which surprised her slightly, and when then she heard him whisper in her ear.

"I'll make it worth it, trust me," he kissed her forehead, leading her inside.

'_What on earth does he mean with that?' _she wondered.

The moment she saw Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Emily and Reid she felt a bit guilty, for kind of abandoning them for the last few weeks. They were at a table, drinking and having fun, with Rossi telling some story and all the others laughing wildly. Probably something about the good ol' days.

When they spotted Morgan, in tow with Penelope all of them looked surprised, and got up to welcome her.

"When you said you would make sure she would come, Morgan, I have to say I wasn't expecting that to happen," Rossi said, smiling widely at her, before offering her his seat.

Morgan, without commenting, left again, getting himself and Penelope some drinks.

The evening went better than expected and Penelope actually had fun, despite the panic that crept up occasionally.

Morgan really kept his word and 'protected' her, from any male person that just dared getting closer than ten feet to Penelope. Every now and then even Penelope was surprised about his very obvious display of alpha maleness.

As the evening went on the round got smaller by the hour. First to leave was Reid, followed by JJ and Emily, Rossi and finally Hotch.

"Now, that I have you all to myself what shall we do next?" Derek asked, smiling at her when Hotch left.

"You mean apart from getting me drunk and have your way with me?" she grinned back, seeing his amused expression for a second.

"Hm… well, if this is what you want, Baby Girl…"

She could just laugh at this, knowing perfectly well that it would never get that far. He was just joking with her, making sure she would let go and have a good time.

When Morgan went to get another round of drinks for the two of them, it happened. He just left her alone for a moment, but turning around when at the bar, he saw a guy standing all of a sudden next to her, smiling at her, flirting, making her smile. Well, at least he tried. Penelope did her best to seem polite, but you didn't have to be a Profiler like Derek Morgan to see she was anything else than comfortable. He kept talking to her, Penelope turning away in hope he would get the message, which he clearly didn't get, since he moved in closer. At that Penelope looked alarmed. He just reached the table, when he saw the guy resting a hand on her knee, at which Penelope seemed to nearly have a heart-attack. This had to stop. Now.

Placing his hand the guy's shoulder he yanked him back roughly, making him tumble for a few steps. Clearly he had already one too many already.

Up close the guy bore a resemblance to Battle, which might explain why Penelope was so put off the moment he came over.

"I guess you better look for someone else," Morgan said grimly, pushing him away from Penelope and moving next to her to make sure she was okay.

When the guy came back a few second later, Morgan faced him, all tall and strong, his chest slightly pushed forward.

"Back off," was all he said, and Penelope was sure that any minute he would hit the guy. Judging by the expression on his face, her best friend was majorly pissed, just why Penelope didn't understand. It's not as if the guy had _done_ anything. But then again she would be the last to complain about Morgan's actions.

When the guy finally got the message and left, without Morgan having to use any violence, Penelope started to get tired, yawning for the effect of it.

Morgan just laughed about it, reaching for Penelope's hand to pull her out of her chair and on her feet.

"You ready to go home than, Goddess?"

"I wouldn't mind to be honest. It has been somewhat of a long day, or a long week for that matter," she answered, yawning once again.

"Well, then let's get you out of her."

He let her walk past him, following her towards the exit. Despite the late hour by now the bar was still packed. When following his best friend outside he noticed the looks of the guys. How they looked at her, with these eyes that basically screamed 'take me home'.

The only person who would take her home tonight would be him, but not for the purpose these guys were after. He would bring her home, make sure she was okay and then get back to his own place.

'_She deserves someone who shows her how it should be done,'_ he thought to himself. And he was certain that neither of the people in this place knew how to do this. None of them were worthy of his Baby Girl. She was a goddess and should be treated like one. All these guys were after was a quick screw, which he definitely would prevent from happening with her.

Seeing her leaving the bar in front of him he decided that she needed a guy like him, who knew what he was doing and who knew how to treat a woman perfectly well.

She needed a guy who sent her real flowers, real card and real things, not like Lynch who sent her e-cards, e-flowers and other e-crap.

His best friend needed a guy who knew how to handle a woman like her, who knew how to make her feel like no one else before and who did things to her she never thought would be possible in the first place.

Someone who know how to pamper her properly and would give the world to her without asking for anything in return.

Someone would come running in the middle of the night, holding her when she was having a nightmare, cheering her up when something had gone terribly wrong again and lending a shoulder to lean against.

She needed someone who would take her out, doing things that were out of her comfort zone, just to show her she was amazing in whatever she did.

And that's when realization hit him.

She didn't need a guy _like_ him.

She needed _only_ him.

Period.


	5. Ask me out already, will you?

_A/N: So... we finally move somewhere. =) Can I just repeat myself and say you guy truely and amazingly ROCK? Massively? A bit of a 'warning' I decided on portraying Morgan less Alph-Male and more romantic, going kind of over the top for his girl, which - as a premise - will stay like that throughout the story. Well at least for the chapters to come that I have written so far. Still take suggestions for 'first's, but obviously need to meet the timeline of them now dating. _

* * *

**Ask me out already, will you?**

There always been that connection between the two of them. Everyone of the team by now had commented on it at least once. But there never had anything 'serious' before. They flirted, had fun, and brought some light into each other's rather dark job. It was just fun, a game.

They had movie nights and cocktail nights, called each other when they were down, or needed someone to talk to. Each weekend they would spend at the other one's place, taking turns with the places each week. They were each other's agony aunts and advisors, there were no secrets and they in general talked about everything.

So when Morgan came to her office a couple of days ago, she didn't expect anything. Of course, had she turned around just for a moment, instead of being focused on her many screens, she might have seen it coming.

The team had just returned from their latest case, and Penelope was about to get done for the day, just closing a few more files and saving a few more searches for her report and then she would be heading home.

She knew the moment he walked into her office, although he stopped in the door for a moment leaning against it.

And how did she know? She just did. They had this really weird thing going on that they sensed each other's presence without looking up.

"Shouldn't you be on your way home, hot stuff?" she asked, without looking away from her screen or turning around.

"I was about to, just needed to finish something," he answered and she heard him coming into the room.

"If you want to wait for me, I should be done in just a few minutes. We could grab a bite to eat and get some drinks," she suggested, still focused on the last piece of her work for tonight.

"Sounds great, Baby, but I think I'm too tired for doing _anything_ tonight," he laughed and Penelope could now feel him standing behind her. She could smell his cologne and he smelled as good as always, that musky scent, mixed with something fruity. She had to really fight all urges to not just turn around and attack him.

"You know, I was wondering if you're busy on Friday?" she heard him asking and got slightly suspicious. They tend to have their movie nights Fridays. And usually Morgan never asked if she was _busy._ He just got movies, some food and she would show up. It was never talked about, but both of them knew that's how it worked. After she had closed the last file, and saved it to her hard drive she shut her computers down and finally turned around.

"I guess now I know why you are so 'tired'" she laughed, pointing at the flowers in his hand. They were pretty, she had to admit.

"What?" Morgan asked confused, and the expression on his face indicated Penelope he had no idea what she referred to.

"The flowers," she said, pointing at the mix of white lilies and a few single red roses he was holding.

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked, not remembering anyone Morgan had mentioned to her over the last couple of days.

"Actually…" he started and suddenly seemed slightly nervous. And that was something she didn't see very often, probably never before. Derek Morgan was someone who was so sure of himself that by now Penelope assumed he hadn't the slightest doubt about anything concerning him at all. Seemed like she was wrong.

"Well, they are actually for you," he confessed and now it was Garcia who had a confused expression on her face.

"Why would you…? Oh wait, don't tell me you did something stupid again and this is just you buttering me up before you tell me you were close to getting killed again," she suddenly rambled, looking like she would hit Morgan in a moments time.

"No, no, not at all," he reassured her quickly, knowing how upset his Baby Girl became when he put his life in danger. "I… um… well, I figured they are in one way or another meant to 'butter you up'," he smiled at her, and now she was lost.

Why would he give her flowers? Had she forgotten about a special day?

He went on "I thought, flowers might be a good option when I finally ask you on that first date. We were always joking, but I actually was serious about it," he finally confessed. And good thing that Penelope was sitting.

Of course she never had 'joked' about it, she wanted this date so badly, but never assumed that he was interested in her that way. Seemed like she was wrong again.

And for a moment she didn't know what to say. She thought about what this meant, him asking her out.

What this could lead to, or not. What it could destroy. They had a great friendship, which she didn't want to put at risk, just because he suddenly felt like he wanted to try new things.

After all she had known Derek Morgan now for quite some time and she knew the girls that walked in and also out of his life. None of them ever made it past the two-week mark, he had an image of being a notorious player. Of course, knowing him as well as she did, she knew there was a more serious side in Derek, one not a lot of people had seen. She knew he was thinking of settling down _some_ day, but she also knew that some day was not anytime in the near future.

Penelope of course was smart enough to not fool herself. She knew it was ridiculous to think that she would be the one who could get him to settle down, after all, why should he change anything right now? He always said he liked and enjoyed his bachelorhood and there was no possible way he would set an end to it anytime soon.

And Penelope just didn't want to risk their friendship, so she could be another notch in his bedpost.

"That's really sweet," she started, taking the flowers from Morgan. "But, you know … I don't think we really should go that road. I appreciate the thought though."

"You appreciate the thought? What … thought? This isn't me randomly selecting you to go out on a date, cupcake. I'm serious, I want to go out, show you a good time and see how things between us go. Because honestly, I think we would rock, if we just gave it a try," he said, looking slightly irritated. And okay, maybe she should have phrased what she said a bit different. Looking at him he seemed serious, a stern expression on his face.

"I really, really am sorry," she started and judging by Morgan's face he didn't like her beginning much. "I just can't do it, sorry. I know this probably isn't easy, but … you have to understand, I am not a person that could go back to 'everything's okay' when things do not work out and you realize after that date that maybe we really are just rocking as friends."

"Shouldn't you at least give this a try before you dismiss the idea as_ impossible_? I mean, aren't you the one always saying 'everything happens for a reason'?" He sounded slightly desperate. That was something she never had seen Morgan like before- desperate.

Okay there were the occasional 'desperate' calls when they were on a case and put all their money on Garcia finding them the all-dominant clue, but this here was a different kind of desperate. A kind of desperate Garcia didn't even know Morgan was capable of. What was going on with him tonight?

"I'm realistic, and so far nothing _has_ happened," she argued and Morgan knew he had lost that argument with her.

For a moment she could see how he thought. And when she got ready to argue another of his arguments he surprised her, by saying 'okay' and leaving her office, looking slouchy. For a moment she felt sorry, felt badly for causing her friend to look that bad all of a sudden, but she just knew things would never work out the way she hoped since years.

She hadn't managed to talk to Morgan about last night yet, but it was the priority on her agenda for today. She didn't want him to think she didn't want him or didn't find him attractive – although there was no way Morgan would ever think that – but that she just couldn't do it. For personal reasons, which she obviously couldn't tell him. She already saw how a conversation like that would go.

"_Morgan, I love you and that's why I can't go out with you. Cause you would probably break my heart when this doesn't work out and that's something I don't want," she would say. And he wouldn't answer, just looking at her for a moment, looking all of a sudden pale and then running for his life._

Yes, that's exactly how a conversation like that would go. She was so deep in thought about how to explain to Morgan why she didn't want a date, without him actually knowing the real reason, that she didn't even notice the huge bouquet of flowers on her desk until she stood right in front of them.

She looked for a card, finding one in between the sunflowers and some yellow roses.

From Morgan, of course, who else?

She opened the card, seeing if he had written anything and got lucky.

_Until you actually agree to go out with me …. _

She had to laugh about it. He probably would give up, after two or three days when he noticed she wouldn't give in and there are easier ways for a conquest. Especially when they throw themselves at you without you doing much.

But she would be wrong.

The next morning she would find a large mix of blue's and white's, with some soft yellow's thrown in. And another card saying '_I can wait.._.'

The day after that a large bouquet of red roses was waiting for her at her desk and a card saying '…_ No matter how long it takes_.'

What was wrong with him? Why was he all of a sudden so keen on a date with her?

She wouldn't be seeing Morgan for the next few days, since the team had to travel all the way to Washington State. But even with him not around the flowers wouldn't stop. Strangely all the conversations she had during this time were with anyone but Derek Morgan. Was he purposefully screwing with her mind?

Every morning she came into the office there would be new bunch of flowers waiting. One prettier than the one before. And always a card.

The few days turned into two weeks, and by the time the team got back Penelope could have opened up her own flower shop.

"It's not fair," she said, turning around and wearing a pout on her lips. She had again noticed Morgan coming into her office without him even saying anything.

"What isn't?" he asked with a grin, taking in half of the flowers he had sent.

"How am I supposed to say no when you woo me like this?" she said, still pouting.

He had to laugh at that, walked closer to her and bended over, resting his hands on her armrests, his face just mere inches away from his Baby Girl's. "That was actually the sense of doing all this. So I get my date?" he asked sounding hopeful.

She nodded, turning around again, and therefore forcing him to let go of her chair. Because the moment she agreed she already felt like she would soon regret her decision.


	6. First Date

_A/N: Finally we move somewhere *grins* I have to say I am actually amazed by all the reviews by now. Thank you all so much... _

* * *

**First Date **

Ever since he had asked her out, Penelope had been looking for ways to somehow back out of it. It wasn't as if she didn't want to go, she just didn't know what would happen if things didn't turn out the way he was hoping for. They had a great friendship going on and she didn't want to lose that. So for a good week she was trying to look for all sort of excuses to use. Ones that would, of course, seem _plausible_. But nothing. Everything she came up with would have been spotted right away by him. He just knew her too damn well.

So here she was, in her apartment, fussing up and down the hallway, still trying to come up with some last minute idea as to why this date was such a bad idea. But she couldn't find any. And if she couldn't even find something that would convince _her, _how was she supposed to convince _him?_

He had told her he would pick her up at 7, and that it might be a wise idea to wear something warmer. At her question what exactly he had planned for them, he just grinned and then added "If you should decide to ignore my advice, I guess I can find some ways to keep you warm," and left her office.

At 7 sharp she heard the knock on her door and opened. Derek of course looked as good as always, not even the slightest worried or in doubt. He seemed like he wanted to be in front of her door more than anything.

After his somehow cryptic message with the warm clothes she opted for a knee-length skirt with leg warmers and a thick long wool-coat.

"Will this do?" she asked.

"Should work just fine," he grinned, handing her a huge bunch of flowers.

And she didn't expect _that_.

After getting the flowers into a vase, they were ready to leave. Despite her asking him several times what their plans would be, he kept quiet, not telling her a thing.

She noticed the car stopping at what looked like a park.

'_What is he up to?'_ she wondered yet again, but before she could think about possible ideas any further her door was opened and Morgan stood there, offering her his hand to help her out of the car.

And okay, he knew how to do it right, that's for sure.

She still didn't know where they could possibly go to out here. After all there seemed to be nothing but trees, with the occasional benches here and there, and meadow which now had been covered in snow. Neither of it was really inviting for a first date, especially given the temperatures.

Penelope knew asking Derek wouldn't get her anything, since it seemed he was determined to not let her in unless absolutely necessary. So she followed his lead, getting another surprise when she felt Morgan grasping for her hand.

She didn't know what to do. On one hand she loved that gesture, and all the things she could read into him doing this. But then again maybe she was reading too much into it already. She didn't want to pull her hand away, though, afraid of how that might look.

So she let it be for the moment, letting him lead her further into the park.

If he wanted to take advantage of her, Penelope had to admit, this was not a bad place for doing do.

'_What am I even thinking?_ 'she thought to herself. This was Derek Morgan, her best friend after all. He would _never_ do such thing.

Fighting with her own thoughts for a while she didn't notice where they actually went, and all the people they met all of a sudden.

When Morgan suddenly stopped and she nearly bumped into him, he turned around, smiling at her wickedly and looking so happy. She had seen him happy before, but this was … somehow a different kind of happy. She couldn't name it, but something was different about him tonight.

Curious as to why they suddenly stopped she looked over Morgan's shoulder, seeing … an ice rink.

"Oh no," was her first reaction. Probably not the one Morgan was looking for.

"Not good?" he asked, a bit worried.

"I just … don't really … do ice skating…" she offered apologetically.

He surprised her when he started laughing softly.

"So you don't do dancing, you don't do ice skating, and also you don't do surprised. What _do_ you do, Penelope Garcia?" he asked smiling.

And that got her smiling too.

"I do a lot of stuff, just not apparently what you seem to choose for us."

"Well, next date I'll let you decide what we will do," he laughed and that got her to look at him.

_Next date? Shouldn't they just see how this one goes before already planning second ones?_

Despite her protest, Morgan grasp for Garcia's hand again, pulling her with him towards the rink.

"Morgan, seriously. This is… really not my field of expertise. I can come up with a million other things I would much rather do right now. Watching reruns of 'The Young and The Restless' topping that list."

"You hate 'The Young and the Restless'," he commented, getting a look that said 'exactly' from his girl, but nevertheless continuing to get closer to the ice.

"I'm seriously not really… feeling too well with the idea of this," she tried, sounding slightly whinny.

"Come on, gorgeous. You'll have fun. I'll promise."

"Okay, Hot Stuff, maybe I need to settle a few things here. You are from… Chicago, where it is cold and you probably stood on ice skates before you could even walk. I'm from… Southern California, where the sun shines 360 days per year and we have an average of 48°F during winter. We don't really see ice or snow for that fact…"

"Well, then it's about time someone shows you the ropes about ice skating. Come on, it's gonna be fun. I promise. And I will not let you fall down," he said, with a smile and eyes full of promise.

And she had to admit, he was persistent. It didn't seem to her like he would back off that idea anytime soon. She could also just give in, give it a try and make a fool of herself. At least she was wrapped up comfortable warm.

He got them the pair of skates, and even helped her into them, which was cute, she had to admit. And he really tried, pulling every possible stop he could to be all gentleman and adoring.

The first tries in the skates worked quite well. Though all she had done was just walk up and down. Besides the ice to test the skates probably didn't give her any idea of how this would really turn out to be. Morgan himself was on the ice the moment she was all set up. She watched him do a round or two, before coming back to her, holding his hand out to her encouraging.

She really had a bad feeling about this, as usual when she tried something new with people around that could see her fail. And here it weren't just others on the ice, but also Morgan. But then again she already told him she had never been on ice skates, so maybe he didn't expect too much.

She put her left foot first on the ice and noticed how it slipped away. Morgan reacting quickly, moved one of his feet forward, so that Penelope's would stop moving out of control, He took both her hands and helped as good as he could to get both feel on the ice.

And she felt officially stupid. She saw a kid not older than maybe nine skating past them doing all sort of admirable things, like turns and twists and also speed, because it didn't take long and the same kid passed them again.

There were not as many people on the ice, as she had assumed, most were standing on the side, watching and getting warmed up. And how much she would have liked to be there as well instead of here on the ice, not even knowing the slightest of what to do.

When Derek had taken her dancing on one of their first nights out she felt bad, but not as bad as now. She would give anything, _anything at all_, to be anywhere right now.

Derek seemed to notice her discomfort, since he slowed both of them down, not that there was much to slow down from since they barely moved thanks to her.

"You really don't like that, do you?" he asked, looking concerned and worried.

"Well, I don't like things when I don't have a certain level of control over it," she laughed.

The last thing she wanted was making him feel bad for the idea for their first date. It was a cute idea and she really appreciated the thought, since it wasn't the usual 'getting food and a movie' first date.

She looked over at him, looking like he was actually questioning himself.

And that was even worse than her dislike for the ice. She didn't want him to feel bad now, because she wasn't much a fan of ice and skates.

After all, the people around her seemed to have fun, even those who looked like they haven't been doing this much longer than her.

And why was she so cranky tonight anyways? She usually was up for anything, well almost anything.

"Okay, my Adonis, show me how to actually move," she told him and got an uncertain expression from Morgan.

"You sure? Since you clearly seem to not really want to be here right now."

"Ah, that was just the shock, being confronted with new things. That's all. Give me an hour to get used to all this and I am back to my usual self," she cheered, although a bit forced. She wasn't really sure if she really could get cheerful while strapped into something that looked more like a weapon than sporting equipment.

Morgan slowly guided her over the ice, not letting go of her hand once and teaching her the basics she needed to know. After the first ten minutes Penelope was already able to make it on her own, not that Morgan would really let go of her.

An hour after that she actually managed to get it done on her own, getting out of Morgan's grip on her hand or wrist and having him now chasing after her, in of course not a really fast tempo.

More people had arrived over the course of the last hour and by now Penelope had to actually also maneuver herself through all the people that seemed to stop at most inconvenient spots.

So far she hadn't fall, and was determined to keep it like that. She had seen several people crash and fall, some of these crashes looking quite painful. But then there was always Morgan, who decided halfway through this to let her do it on her own, for at least a little while, but was always right behind her when she nearly crashed or fell.

And she had to admit, she had fun. A lot of fun actually, which Morgan could see by now as well, with her smiling and giggling all the time.

And then it happened. Some idiot just appeared from nowhere, and way too fast for Morgan to avoid her falling. It wasn't a bad or tough fall, just more a shock that was hitting her. But he was right by her side, making sure she was okay. And at that moment, if she hadn't already been deeply in love with him, she would have been now. How he sat next to her, made sure she was okay and probably already started on plans on how to get the guy for what he did to her. He didn't look amused, that was for sure.

"Morgan, I'm fine. I'm not gonna die. I promise." She smiled at him.

"Yeah well, apparently I promised you that you wouldn't fall. See where that got you."

"But it isn't your fault. Not like you pushed me. I guess if I had stayed close to you, I wouldn't have been down here now." She laughed, while he helped her back up.

"Then, I guess I need to make sure that you are staying close to me." He grinned and took her hand again

"You know, I'm actually enjoying this, despite my initial protest. I guess ice and Southern California Girls might work out after all," she laughed and got a matching laugh from him.

They made a few steps when she noticed Morgan turning and then coming back at her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

_That's his idea of staying close?_ she thought to herself and had to actually laugh again.

They managed to get a few rounds done like that, until Penelope started getting colder.

They stood on the ice, Derek moving his coat partially around her to wrap her in it, so she could get warmed up from the coat, but also the heat coming from his body.

He pulled her in closer, and she was struggling for a second to regain her balance from his quick moving. Without thinking she grabbed on to whatever she could reach, before she would have to hit the cold underground again. Clenching with one hand at his shirt and the other halfway wrapped around his hips, she managed to gain control again, having him steady her as well.

"Are you okay?" she heard him asking, noticing how his hands moved over her hand that was right now clutching his shirt.

"I'll manage," she laughed and when she finally managed to pull herself up against him, her face was just inches away from his.

He looked at her for a moment, and then slowly moved his face closer, until his lips nearly brushed hers.

The moment she was expecting his lips on hers however they were bumped by a teenager, who was trying to avoid crashing into a small group of smaller children and brushed up against Penelope, who startled from the unexpected interruption. She moved her head around, wanting to see what had happened, but the kid was already gone again. And so was the moment between her and Derek.

She could see in Morgan's face how irritated he was about the interruption, but she herself was actually a bit thankful. If he wanted that second date and more he should work for it. Her sorrows thrown aboard now, thinking that she should maybe start enjoying this all as much as she could, and maybe, who knew, things would actually really lead somewhere if tonight was any indication. After all she had never seen her best friend like that. She had seen him in action, with women before, how he worked, his tricks – well some at least. But tonight had been different, not the usual way he would 'operate'. There usually were bad lines, loads of flirting and pretending involved with the other girls she had seen him work it for. But here, he didn't even try one bad line, one of his cheesy ones, they had flirted tonight, but nothing out of the ordinary they wouldn't have said in the office either.

_Something was definitely different about this,_ she thought to herself later that night, when she let the whole evening pass again.

Morgan had brought her back home, not even trying anything close to initiate a kiss.

* * *

_A/N2: I know I am mean for actually letting them nearly kiss and then take it away from them. But did you honestly think I would give you two important 'firsts' in one chapter? ha dream on. But hey, now you know what comes next =)_


	7. The Kiss

_A/N: After all you asked so nicely - especially Harleyzgirl - you get it sooner than actually planned. I wanted to change a thing, but okay. ... _

* * *

**First Kiss**

The Monday following their first date, Morgan didn't show all day. Penelope was thinking for a moment that maybe he just realized that this was way too much and wrong after all.

The whole weekend she had spent with wrecking her head concerning how Monday would go by.

She assumed a lot of things, but Morgan not even showing up was not one of them.

She knew they didn't really have a case to work on right now, so it wasn't as if he was busy with that. All they had to do was paperwork as far as she was informed. And now she was angry. She knew this would happen, that's why she didn't agree to this first date for such a long time.

If he wanted to back out, fine by her, but he should at least be man enough to tell her and not go into hiding to avoid her. Tell her to her face. She didn't even need any real explanation, just him telling her that it might not be such a good idea after all was fully acceptable for her. But it seemed he couldn't even do that.

She was in thought, angry about herself and mad at Morgan's cowardliness when she heard a knock on her door to the office.

"Enter" she yelled not caring how it might seem to others.

"Penelope Garcia?" she heard a male voice behind her. Turning she thought she recognized Carl from Security downstairs, with a bunch of flowers in his hands.

Penelope just nodded, at which the guy stepped closer, giving her the flowers and saying that they had been delivered for her.

He left as quick as he had come, leaving Penelope alone, with the flowers in her hands.

Finding a card deep down in the bunch of flowers she laid them away, reading what was written on the card.

_Thanks for Friday night, Gorgeous. You free on Wednesday? D._

'_So he actually wasn't going to back out,'_ she smiled to herself, re-reading the card, before reaching for her phone.

She knew he probably sitting out in the bullpen and she could go see him in person. But she also knew that so far no one really knew about then dating. Maybe he wanted to keep it like that for a bit longer.

"Speak to me, dollface," she heard him sing in the phone.

"So… Flowers, huh? What's up with them all the time?"

"Didn't like them?" he asked.

"Sure, just… you know, you don't have to send me flowers all the time, especially not if you just sit a few feet away from me."

"That's how you do it properly, Baby Girl. So what about Wednesday?"

"Sounds good to me. What do you have in mind?" she asked, wondering why he kept up with the nicknames. After all Emily and Reid must be wondering why she would call him instead of just going out to the bullpen to see him.

"How does a movie and dinner sound, Goddess?"

"A classic. I like it," she laughed, hearing him laugh as well.

"Just out of curiosity… are Prentiss and Reid around?"

"No, they went out to lunch a while ago, why? You need anything?"

"Nope, just curious," she said, before hanging up.

_______

Wednesday eventually came. Derek had told her he would pick her up at 8, giving her enough time to get ready and all. She was already ready by 7.30, getting more nervous by the minute. And why was she so nervous? This clearly wasn't the first date she went on, and it certainly wasn't their first date. The last date went quite well, despite the initial protest coming from Penelope in regards of the ice skating, Derek had planned. She still had a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that someone like Morgan wanted to go out with her. It wasn't like she suspected anything bad, or didn't trust him, but she found herself wondering why he would want her now? And there they were again, the doubts, the insecurities, the issues she had with herself. And right there, in the middle of another episode of doubt she heard a knock. Looking at the door, she knew it was Derek. Perfectly on time.

Opening the door, she found him standing there, smiling and looking as good as usual. And another bunch of flowers. _What is it with all these flowers?_

"You ready to go," he asked handing her the flowers, and stepping inside Penelope's apartment, waiting for her return.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she grinned, coat in hand. When he reached for her coat, helping her in she decided that _this_ was all a bit too much.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" she mentioned towards him, turning around and facing him.

"Do what?" he asked, looking innocently at her, the confusion clearly visible.

"All this… wooing and chivalry," she answered, when walking past him, ready to go.

"And what exactly is wrong with either of them?" she heard Morgan ask, still confused as he closed the door behind them.

"I just… you don't have to. I don't even know why you do it. I mean, I have seen you … working it before," she explained, well aware that she was blushing and grateful that Morgan was still walking behind her.

"Working for it? Woman, what are you talking about?"

"At the bar, your dance moves, none of them got _any_ of _this_ treatment…" she tried to explain, pointing with her fingers at Morgan and then herself up and down, which still didn't make it any clearer for Morgan for another few moments. But finally it did and he shook his head before replying.

"True, but none of them were supposed to stay longer than the night," he replied with a typical Morgan grin, which threw her off for a moment.

When Penelope wasn't able to reply to that, Morgan just laughed, before opening the car door of his SUV for her and closing it after she was inside.

"So, what movie are we watching tonight?" she asked desperate to get back to neutral ground.

"Whatever you pick, princess. The choice is all yours."

"What? So if I decide on seeing a cheesy chick flick, you would follow and endure the whole two hours?" she laughed, catching his expression of horror, which was clearly fake.

In the end she opted for 'Sherlock Holmes', not wanting to drag him through 2 hours of chick flick and never hearing the end of it. They had a lot of fun during the movie, but what stuck her as odd, was that Derek didn't start any sort of attempt to anything. She had been on enough dates so far, to know that whenever a guy offered a 'movie' date, it usually meant he was hoping for some sort of action. Making out, fumbling, anything, but Derek sat in his seat, as innocent as the day, not even seeming like he just _thought_ about trying anything.

By the time the movie was over, Penelope started being frustrated. It isn't like they had done anything yet, but she had at least expected _something_. Okay, she would probably have told him to not even think about it, once he actually would have tried to start something, but … nothing. And that irritated her.

"Why are you looking so mad?" Morgan asked her, when they left the cinema.

"I'm not… I …" she started, not knowing how to get out of this. She knew if she told him she wasn't mad he would know she lied. He was a Profiler after all. But then she couldn't tell him that she was mad, because she was irritated with him not even trying anything, which she of course would have told him to stop, could she?

"The … um … people behind us, with their damn popcorn and drinks and all that. So much noise. I hate when that happens at the movies…" she replied, walking faster, ahead of him, hoping he would leave it with that and believe her.

"The people behind us?" he asked, the smile clearly visible on his lips. "You sure there is no other reason?"

"What other reason?" Penelope replied innocently. _And this was seriously not going too well. _

"I … don't know. You just seemed so … focused during the movie, but not really on the movie. Were you kind of waiting on something?" she could hear him smile.

"What should I have been waiting for?"

Answering questions with more questions always worked. Well, that at least was what she hoped for.

And the smile coming from him didn't only tell her it didn't work, but also that he knew. He knew!

_Busted._

At this point she just wanted to go home and forget about the whole night. The car was just a few feet away and Penelope was sure if she would fake a migraine well enough, that Morgan would drive her home. He might even do so, if she'd just ask, but then again didn't want to ruin the night by saying it.

After this 'date' it seemed clear to her that whatever Morgan had been thinking, it wasn't working out. After all he had behaved more like he was her best friend than her date. Apart from the flowers of course. Maybe he finally realized it as well.

"Baby Girl, what's the rush? Do you need to be somewhere? " he called after her.

"I just … want to go home," she said, trying to look anywhere else than at him. God, what a fool she had made of herself tonight. Finally he had realized it. So come tomorrow they would return back to their routine, heavy flirting through the phone, nicknames and implications, without any deeper meaning.

"Why? What's wrong? You are not feeling well?" he asked, walking faster and looking concerned at her.

"No, I'm just… " she started, but didn't know what to say or how to respond.

"Was it that bad?" he asked, surprising Penelope, since she was expecting anything but that question next.

"Was what bad?" she asked, before assuming he was talking about the date and what she thought.

"No, it was … no, why … what do you think?" she tried to explain.

"I'm starting to wonder whether we should have done something else for our second date," he wondered, looking at Penelope.

"What for example?" she asked curious.

"I don't know, but something that would have allowed me to _this_ a lot earlier – " he started, and Penelope was about to ask what he meant, when she felt his lips on hers.

She felt him pushing her softly back, trapping her between his body and the car.

At first she didn't even register it, was like mesmerized and it took a moment for her brain to catch up with what was happening. His lips felt so soft and silky, but yet firm against hers. His hands framed her face, keeping her in place and his tongue traced her upper lip, begging for entry, which she eventually granted him. When he deepened the kiss, a whole new shower of sensation washed over her body, leaving her all tingly and begging for more. There was no doubt that Derek Morgan definitely didn't just have beautiful lips, but also knew damn well how to use them.

It started soft and slow, but soon generated into passion and hunger, need and a bit of desperation. His hands still had a firm grip on Penelope's head guiding her the way he needed to get better access, to deepen the kiss even further until she was sure he was about to devour her.

When air eventually became an issue and they needed to break apart, Morgan rested his forehead against Penelope's, looking into her eyes and making sure she knew that this was something he had been waiting for the whole night.

"I hope that ends you being mad at me," he simply stated, his hands still framing her face.

She just looked at him, with eyes wide open, not able to form any sort of response.

He said "You see, now that I've eventually decided on acting, I'd like to do things properly. With all the … how did you call it? Wooing and chivalry. So you, gorgeous, better get used to it, cause I ain't plan on stopping it anytime soon," he smiled at her, before claiming her lips again.


	8. Three magic words

_A/N: You people have no idea how much you make my day. Seriously, with all the reviews and comments and alerts... it's just ... wow. Thank you all so much. I think I slowly let this come to an end, slthough the stress is laying her on 'slow', since there are 4, propably 5 more chapters to come, unless I get hit by inspirating over night and **have** to write another idea for this. _

_Yes I know Valentine's Day is like 3 weeks away still .... but it doesn't matter. Massive thanks as usual to LoveforPenandDerek for the beta and also on this occasion to KricketWilliams, for actually making me realize that if I want perfection in a story I can have it, no matter how maybe too perfect and therefore unreal it seems. - enough now with cryptic messages and on with the story ....  
_

* * *

**First 'I Love you'**

How he managed to pull that off would be forever a mystery to Penelope. But then again she had learned pretty early in their relationship that when it came to Derek, surprises and them being planned it was a match made in heaven. She didn't even become suspicious for a moment.

He had been waiting at her place, waiting for her to come home and where he had been all day she didn't even ask. Whenever she had asked the others today where Derek was they all just looked up and smiled at her. And one thing she hated if others knew more than herself. Especially when it was about her boyfriend.

'Boyfriend' - even after two months of blissful dating she still was not believing it. After their first date and first kiss she had always expected the day to come when he would realize that something didn't work out the way he thought it should. But that day never came. If anything he seemed to grow happier with everyday that they dated.

Their dates had been wonderful and kept pretty simple, nothing too fancy, nothing too posh, nothing too extraordinary. Well most of them at least. She still remembered that one time when he literally dragged her Salsa dancing. For someone who never did that before, she still thought she did well, but seeing all these Hispanic girls around her, moving like they were born to do nothing else and looking so gracious while doing it kind of intimidated her even now.

And while all their dates had always been Morgan's ideas and planning, she decided it would be her turn to plan something for them.

She should have known better, surprising him would never work.

"But I have it all planned…" she started protesting when he pulled her out the door, down the stairs, outside to his waiting car.

At first Penelope didn't even notice the bag he had been carrying in his other hand. When he let go of her, opening the door of his truck for her and letting her climb inside, she spotted the leather bag.

"You have something planned already, right?" she asked, wondering yet again why she wasn't surprised.

"What? You have any plans for the weekend I should know about?" he asked, before starting the car.

"Apart from a date with my virtual boyfriend?" Penelope grinned, not missing the glint of something she would nearly call jealousy.

"Well, he's got to wait, since your real world boyfriend will take of you for the next three days," he answered back, leaning over to kiss her, when he had to stop at a traffic light.

"So, what are we doing?" Penelope asked curious, at which she could hear laughter coming from Derek.

"Gorgeous, have I ever before told you what I had in store for you?"

"Not really, but I was hoping you might make an exception. Given what this weekend is," she pushed.

"Well, because of what this weekend is I will not tell you one single bit. You will need to be patient and see where this will take you," he explained.

While she kept trying to persuade him to tell her at least a few details, and he flat out declined all of her tries and approaches, she didn't miss the signs they passed, all pointing towards the airport.

She should be right, when ten minutes later they arrived at the airport.

"So we fly somewhere?" she asked, hoping still to coax information out of him.

"Will you just be patient, woman? You will find out soon enough?" he answered, guiding her towards one of the many check-in desks.

Half an hour later they boarded a flight to North Carolina, at which Penelope had no idea why.

"North Carolina is just around the corner, we could easily have driven there by car," she stated at which Morgan didn't even answer anymore.

It had only been a short flight, but given the week she had, with all these long hours and little to no sleep, Penelope feel asleep the moment she was in her seat, resting her head on Morgan's shoulder and having his arm wrapped around her .

Penelope still didn't know what he had planned, where they really were – apart from North Carolina, but that was a big state – or where they were heading.

A good twenty minutes later they stopped. In front of a cute little house, that lay between dunes and Penelope could hear the waves swoosh close by.

"It is owned by a friend of mine. Thought it would be perfect for this weekend, with Valentine's Day coming up. Just you and me, nothing and no one to disturb us until Monday morning, when we fly back to Washington…" Morgan explained, kissing her several times in between.

"That most definitely sounds perfect. Having you all for myself until Monday and such," she kissed him back, giggling softly when his free hand ran up and down her lower back.

------

When she woke up the next morning, stretching lazily without opening her eyes and shifting onto her side, ready to roll into Morgan's arms until she realized he wasn't in bed anymore.

The sheets where he was supposed to lay were cold, indicating he had already left quite a while ago.

Moving up slowly, taking in the view from her position and examining the room for indications of where he could be or might have wandered of to her eyes stopped at the door, in which her god of a boyfriend stood, carrying a tray.

"Look, whose finally up," he laughed, walking into the room.

"Did you make me breakfast?" she asked, shocked, when seeing the contents on the tray.

"Yeah, I was up since 8am, was already running this morning and when I came back and you still were deep asleep, I decided on getting started with this," he explained with a grin, pointing towards the tray, which he had set down on the bed by now and sat down on the bed. "Especially in regards of today I thought you deserve a bit of pampering," he laughed, while Penelope already grabbed one of the croissants and ripped off a piece.

"So, I just get breakfast in bed on Valentine's Days?" she asked pouting.

"Well, I don't want to end up spoiling you _too much_," Morgan joked, kissing her again softly.

Penelope just shrugged at that, ripping off another piece of her croissant and finally answering "I guess I better take what I can get than, Hot stuff."

Morgan laughed at her answer for a moment, took a strawberry and offered it to his Baby girl, who looked at it for moment and then bite into it.

"I love you," he suddenly said, in a low, soft voice, smiling at her as if he himself just made that realization.

Penelope, who was just taking a sip of coffee, stopped in everything she did and looked like she was about to spit out the coffee of shock, or surprise, or maybe both.

There was a silence in the room and the only noise that could be heard was the roar of the ocean. And for a moment Morgan wondered whether he shouldn't have said it. He knew he loved her a long time ago, even said it to her before, that night, at her apartment, after she had been shot. But back then it had a different meaning. It was said as a friend, to comfort a friend.

But saying these three words now had an entirely different meaning, a deeper sense.

He knew what women wanted, knew how to give it to them so he would get what he wanted, but when it came to these three words he only had ever said them once before. A long time ago, when he was 18 and in his last year in High School.

Since then he had never said them again, never had the desire of saying them. For him, these words were somehow a powerful element in a relationship, that by today's standards was given out way too easy and quick, without anyone really meaning it the moment they say it.

And when Penelope was looking at him still in shock and surprise a few moments later, he wondered if maybe it had been too soon. They had agreed without really talking about to take this step by step and take the time it needed for things to develop.

So maybe this was just not the right moment.

Looking at her, she didn't move, studied his face and took a sip of coffee. And maybe Morgan should say something. Just anything.

That's when she put the cup of coffee down, leaned slowly forward and pressed her lips against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she wanted to deepen the kiss, begging him with her tongue for entrance which he granted her eventually. She moved closer to him, pressing her soft curves against his rock solid muscles, straddling him, when she didn't know where else to move anymore to get closer to him. She seemed desperate for contact, her skin against his.

When she came up for air, framing his face with her hands, she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you, too. More than you probably ever can imagine," she smiled, kissing him again deeply.

When her forehead rested against his again, he laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"I just realized something else, pumpkin."

"And what did you realize? Apart from that you love me?" she teased, smiling at him again.

"What a fool I've been," he said serious, looking her right in the eye. "I could have had this so much earlier. Instead I had to wait two years, doing all these things, before I realized what I really needed and what my life was really missing. Thanks for waiting so patiently," he said, kissing her neck.

"I had a feeling…" she laughed. "Eventually you would come to your senses."

"Glad I did," he responded, pushing her softly of him and into the pillows.

While kissing his way down her neck, he promised himself that he would do anything he could to make sure she would never leave him and his life. She was all he could possible ever need and they were only dating for two months.

While he kissed his way down her neck softly and very slowly, Penelope had to smile to herself, thinking about her plans for the weekend and how there would have been no way that her idea would have turned out as perfect as his. Maybe she should leave surprises really to him, since he seemed so perfect with them.


	9. In bed with Derek Morgan

_A/N: So, the chapter people were probably waiting for since ... well ... a while, I'd guess.I should maybe warn people I haven't before written these kind of scenes before. Well at least not for this pairing. I actually think it will be 4 more chapters and were are done *sad face*  
_

_Warning: explicit .. for obvious reasons._

_

* * *

  
_

**First Lovemaking**

They hadn't planned it, not even talked about it, but when it happened it was definitely the most perfect moment possible. For them.

Morgan had always been a player, a womanizer who bedded women left and right wherever he went, so when they started dating Penelope would have expected things to somehow happen sooner. She wasn't disappointed or anything like that, just surprised that it seemed like he seriously could wait it out until it happened. Several times she had made jokes about it, wondering when he finally would decide on getting her drunk and then simply take advantage of her at which he just offered a small smile. And nothing else. No reply, no Morgan trademark grin. Just a small smile.

It wasn't as if she was worried about it, but she didn't have that much practice with it either. Well, not at least as much as he had. The couple of guys she had slept with probably didn't even come close to the numbers of women he had bedded, and maybe she should be worried now that she thought about it. With a guy, who had a sex drive like Morgan this would probably be at some point an issue. Not that their whole relationship would be built up on sex. After all they had been dating for three months and so far managed just fine, but nevertheless Penelope couldn't stop but wonder.

It's not like they hadn't done _anything_. They just hadn't gone the whole nine yards yet. And if the thought of her maybe not able to match his sexual experiences and skills wasn't terrifying, it most certainly was the thought of his perfectly shaped, toned and god-like body compared to her less than perfect curves.

When he referred to her as his goddess she never could help but think that he was like Adonis and she more like Buddha.

She never had any doubts or thoughts of him not liking what he saw before, but when laying in front of someone completely naked it was hard to hide _anything_. So what if he hadn't looked close enough before and now would?

But apart from all the thoughts and a bit of worry there was another feeling inside her. Anticipation, as well as impatience. She knew Morgan would never push her into anything, no matter how much he might want something, and he would always wait until he knew she was ready and okay.

___

They had been out for dinner and drinks with the rest of the BAU team and both of them somehow sensed that something was in the air tonight. Something that couldn't be explained.

The moment they were back at Morgan's place, Penelope didn't even give him time enough to get out of his coat, before she was all over him, kissing him deeply, pressing him against the wall and having her hands roaming up and down his body.

Her kisses were heated and pure passion and her lips like fire, burning trails down wherever they touched his skin.

When her lips finally returned back to his lips, kissing them frantically, Morgan started wondering what had transpired tonight that would set her so much on fire. Then again she had been acting a bit strange in the past couple of days. And now he knew why. She tried to get things moving to a whole new level and take that final step in their relationship. Judging by the way she kissed him, she was rather serious about it as well.

No doubt about that.

And they seriously should be moving, cause as far as he was concerned she could do whatever she wanted to him tonight, but not in the hallway. No. Freaking. Way.

When he pushed her softly back, she seemed to take this as his rejection, which he didn't even consider as a reaction or possible perception. Framing her face in his hands and pressing his lips against hers quickly, he hoped that would clear things. When he felt her response he knew he succeeded.

He stepped backwards, in the general direction of his bedroom and pulled her softly with him, not releasing the contact between his and her lips. She seemed to have gotten his idea, since her hands were back all over his body, removing his and her own clothing as they walked and leaving a trail up to his bedroom.

When they made it to the bed Morgan turned them around, so she was with her back to the bed and pushed her softly down and taking a moment to take in the picture in front of him. She looked so absolutely breathtaking, astonishing and gorgeous to him, with all these lush curves and porcelain skin.

He joined her on bed a few moments later and moved them closer to the center. His lips found their way back to hers, kissing her fiercely, and their tongues met in a wild dance with each other.

He moved from her lips to her earlobe, nibbling at it softly and getting a moan in return. Penelope turned her head slowly, giving him better access. He moved on from the earlobe down her neck, leaving open mouthed, wet kisses along the way.

His hands danced over her body, touching her everywhere possible and to every touch she reacted. He could spend hours alone doing this and watching her respond. Never before with anyone had he witnessed someone as responsive as his Baby Girl.

When they reached her legs, he let them stroke up and down the whole leg for a moment, getting another moan and took this as encouragement to continue.

While his right hand kept exploring every inch of the body below him, his left started its journey through the soft curls between her thighs. He felt her move, spreading her thighs for him and granting him access.

He pushed his first finger in slowly and removed it even slower, driving her insane while doing so. After a few slow strokes, he added a second finger, retaining his torturous pace. He knew his pace was probably at some point too much for her to stand any chance of drawing this out long, but he wanted to try at least.

Scissoring them and stroking over that certain spot he knew would drive her crazy, it didn't take long for a response from her, aching up and pushing herself further onto the finger, trying to get something more out of him.

He decided on increasing the speed, giving in to her moaning and begging, seeing how close she was to hit the point of no return.

She came with a big 'bang', completely surprised of the intensity it had hit her with. Although she knew that he was aware of her state, she could still feel his fingers working her, milking every bit of her orgasm and keeping her like that for as long as possible.

After she came down from her sensational high, he didn't need to ask what she needed and wanted. He could read it in her face and on her whole body. She was aching for him, aching for being completed with him and because of him.

Removing his fingers slowly from her wet core he moved, positioning himself.

He pushed in slowly at first, giving her time to adjust. He didn't want to ruin this by being done within a moment, but right now, he felt like he wouldn't be able to make this last very long.

He never had any issues before with getting off too quick and too soon, but with Penelope it proved to be a challenge. The way she moved under him, and the moans he heard, begging for more and meeting his every thrust, he knew this would be over sooner than he wished for it.

His speed increased, thrusting in harder and faster, hardly able to contain himself and hold back. When he heard her moan more and louder he knew she was close for the second time tonight. Two more thrust and he could feel her clench around him, being sent over the edge and his name leaving her lips when another orgasm washed over her. He, not that much further from release pushed in a few more times before he followed her over the edge, letting the ecstasy take over and feeling this wonderful bliss the moment he did.

Rolling over and therefore having to leave her, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling Penelope towards him.

"You know, I had it actually planned differently," he laughed, kissing her forehead and pulling her closer.

"You had it _planned_?" Penelope asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, not planned as 'a set date', but … you know, circumstance-wise and concerning the mood that would be set…"

"What mood?"

"You know, candles, a bit of wooing – which you are clearly need to get used to some more. That kind of stuff," Morgan explained, looking down on her and seeing the expression on her face. Raised eyebrows and a silent '_What_?' dominating her gorgeous features. At that Morgan just shook his head. "What kind of guys have you been with so far?" he asked surprised, with a bit of disbelief.

"Guys who don't seem to share your interest in setting moods," Penelope smiled nervously at him.

"Well, lucky you than I'm not letting you go ever again than, huh?" he asked her, kissing her forehead, but Penelope had already drifted off to sleep.


	10. Don't fight me

_A/N: so... the idea was to have them fight, or at least Morgan be angry, but I apparently realized pretty quick I seriously suck at writing fights. Thanks again to all you awesome people for all the wonderful comments and such. You rock. Really. _

_

* * *

  
_

**First Fight**

"I just didn't like where that was going."

"You nearly broke his nose, hot Stuff," Penelope commented, hardly able to not smile.

"_Nearly_ as you stated correctly. If you hadn't dragged me away from him I would most certainly have broken that nose of his, plus a few other things. He was literally harassing you," Morgan defended.

"He was just offering me a drink, babe."

"Would you have taken it?" Morgan asked, looking angrily at her.

"Are you actually jealous?" she asked, sounding surprised, if not even shocked.

Instead of answering he just walked past her, the heat coming from him clearly tangible for Penelope.

"I'm not jealous," he screamed from the kitchen. And it was true. Derek Morgan was not the jealous type of guy. He never had been before and never would. But there was something with this guy tonight, which made him snap and nearly went after him.

"You feel angry?" she asked, walking into the kitchen now as well, after she left her coat and shoes by the door.

Morgan nodded, looking at her with a somehow mad expression.

Penelope knew he wasn't mad at her, he never would. It was just the whole situation he was mad about and probably also frustrated with.

"You feel scared, even just slightly?" she went on asking.

Morgan again nodded, although it was just a weak nod.

"Aggravated?"

Another nod.

"Close to ripping this guy's head off, the moment you saw him coming towards me?" she kept asking.

Morgan wondered why she was asking all these questions.

He nevertheless nodded anyway.

She smiled, stepping closer to him. Her smile widening immensely when standing in front of him, she waited a few seconds.

"Well, that means you are jealous, my big chunk of Chocolate Love. Like it or not, but that's what it is," she grinned at him, getting just a stern expression in return. "Are you now going to be mad with me for the whole night?" she asked, catching the clock on the kitchen ´wall out of the corner of her eye. 10pm. They had left the bar rather early after Morgan's sudden outburst, for obvious reasons.

"I'm not mad at you," he nearly shouted. He was still so aggravated, he felt like hitting something. Or someone, maybe he should go back to the bar and see if that guy was still around… "This guy was all over you, with this lusting look in his eyes and God knows what he would have been up to if I hadn't stepped in when I did," Morgan said in a raised voice.

"I'm a grown up girl now, lover boy. I can take care of myself," she teased, stepping towards him and rubbing her cheek against his.

She knew Morgan had this protective behavior. He was always making sure she was okay, and usually – sometimes a bit heated – made sure everyone knew she was his and his alone. In the beginning it was flattering and sweet, him going all protective on her, after a while Penelope had always rolled her eyes at this sort of neanderthal behavior, but learned to just overlook it most of the time. In the end it wasn't like he was doing anyone any harm, apart from that guy tonight.

Penelope had to admit he had really been annoying and the moment she saw Morgan walking back up to them she was glad. That changed the second she saw the expression on his face, ready to kill someone.

"I don't like how these guys think they can just … take you home." Morgan stated, not one bit less angry.

"But I ended up going home with you, hot stuff. As always. Neither of them is doing anything for me. You are the only one for me, and the only one I will ever want to go home with. Let them waste their time on me, since we both know it's nothing else than that, wasting time," she argued. Already back when they were still just friends she had learned that the way of getting Morgan down from an outburst he was experiencing right now, was arguing and talking to him in a calm voice.

"I just… " he started, looking at her again and seeing she was waiting expectantly for him to end that sentence. He couldn't. He just didn't know what or who he was mad at. So without any further words he walked past her, leaving the kitchen and going upstairs.

Penelope stayed behind in the kitchen, wondering whether she should just run after him and make sure this wouldn't escalate into some bigger issue, but then again, she knew Morgan.

Of course he would say he wasn't jealous. He wasn't really the type of guy that struck her as jealous to begin with, but something had been going on with him tonight.

A few moments after he had run upstairs, she heard him coming down again and a few moments after that a door was banging. But not in a mad, upset way, more in his special 'angry at the world' way, which signalized that he needed to be alone for a while. In the garage. With his punching bag, which would probably end up getting one hell of a beating now, due to the fact that Penelope had stepped into the original action back at the bar. She knew it was just his art of dealing with things and getting a clear head again.

----------

The first punch did him so well. Finally he could get rid of that pent up energy and frustration he had held inside since they had left the bar a while ago. The second did him even better and with every additional punch he felt the aggression leave his body even more.

Fact is he wasn't worried about his Baby Girl leaving him for some other guy. And this thought was definitely not based on any arrogant and self-obsessed thinking on Morgan's part. Sure he looked good, and had plenty of girls he could pick from, but he knew Penelope wasn't one of these 'groupies' as she liked to call them. She was so much better than any of them would ever be. No, he knew she wasn't leaving because she herself told him so a while back. She said she fell in love with him the moment they met for the first time in that bullpen so long ago. And the fact that she was so in love with him back then, but managed to become such a good and important friend and even more important confidant to him before anything happened, made her so much more important and special. The fact that she hadn't given up on him like so many others before her was worth more to him than anything.

No, he was not worried, he was mad. Mad and angry at these guys. This guy from tonight in particular. For knowing she wasn't there on her own and waiting for the moment Morgan would leave her alone to get drinks. For sneaking up on her, and within seconds was so close it felt awkward even to Morgan. For letting his dirty and unworthy little hands touch her and making her flush for all the wrong reasons.

He should have been there protecting her from that guy. While he was getting some more drinks he took a chance. And while Morgan was waiting for the drinks and a cute looking – but not in any league his goddess was in – brunette talked to him, this douchebag was trying to steal Penelope away from him.

Another punch in the bag, and this time he hit so hard that his hand hurt. But he didn't care, he needed to get this out of his system.

It seemed like he had spent hours in the garage until he heard heels clicking. Not that it stopped him for what he was doing, he actually hit the bag with even more force. The steps came closer.

He was so focused that he didn't even notice Penelope walking past him. She stood now behind the bag, holding it with both hands and he hit again.

"You feeling any better?" he heard her asking,

"Not really," he answered honestly. "I just… this guy. How was all over you. With his eyes, his hands, his everything. I just couldn't stand it. And he just looked at you, with this expression, like you were a piece of meat and nothing else," he said, still angry, but less than before. He hit punched the bag again, with more force than intended, since he noticed Penelope fighting to regain balance.

"Don't get me wrong sugar, but … well, when you went out – before we got together – weren't you somehow the same," Penelope asked, the worry of having it said wrongly thick in her voice.

"NO," he screamed nearly, before hitting the bag once again. "I … there was at least respect. This guy just …" Morgan went on, before stopping again, and punching the bag, Penelope was still holding firm with both hands.

It was visible to her that Morgan wouldn't come down from that anytime soon. After all, she just knew him too well. Surprisingly to her, they never really fought, never really had any of these serious arguments, when you end up yelling at each other.

But then again Morgan wasn't really known for being good with words to begin with. He could be a real smooth talker, but that was all only good for getting what he wanted out of you. For real conversations it didn't get him anywhere, at which Penelope always had to laugh.

He knew how to treat you right, knew how to make you feel perfect, but had no clue about how to talk feelings or emotions. Lucky for her she knew how to coax it out of him.

"How long do you actually plan on hitting the punching bag? Because we both now that you might feel slightly better but in the end it won't do much for you," she smiled, knowing she was right.

"You want me to run back to the bar and hunt down that guy? Cause I honestly would. Just say the word, Goddess, and I will bring you his head," Morgan said, joking partially and finally looking up.

"You, my knight in shining armor, should know better than leaving your lady all on her own back here. Plus I wouldn't want you to risk your job over a guy that isn't even worth it," Penelope admitted, stepping closer to Morgan, who finally seemed to be less tense.

It was then that Morgan noticed that she had changed into a knee-length, silk dressing gown and nothing else. And it showed how messed up he really was about the whole night if hadn't even noticed this until now, because she looked delicious, with her hair put up messy and her bare legs in those heels, which were probably the first shoes she found to put on. The makeup had been removed, making her look even more gorgeous, and apart from the earrings he had given her on their six-month anniversary she wasn't wearing anymore jewelry. The low cut front of her gown gave Morgan a pretty good idea of what else she was wearing under that piece of silky fabric. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"You know… I've been thinking …," she smiled at him, running her index finger slowly down his sweaty shirt.

Instead of answering he just smiled at her, letting her trail her finger up and down the front of his shirt and then over his arms.

"Isn't it kind of a waste of time, to have you down here, all by yourself, beating the hell out of this bag, when you and I could spend that time so much better?" she asked, literally purring the last part of her question.

"If I remember correctly, you have never really complained about it," he laughed, kissing her softly when he stepped even closer.

"That, my love, is because usually you take a good half hour of doing this," she started, pointing towards his punching bag, "before you do me," Penelope finished, with a pout on her lips.

Morgan had to laugh, the tension of tonight definitely gone now.

"Talking dirty to me doesn't get you anywhere anytime sooner," he smiled at her, claiming her lips in another kiss, but this time it was passionate, heated and needy.

"Hmm….," he heard coming from her, when she took a step back. She seemed to think of what to do next. He knew what her plan was, knew it the moment he heard her walking in behind him. She wanted to distract him. The only thing he didn't know however, was the how she wanted to do that.

But that was answered pretty quickly, when he saw her hand moving to the belt that kept her silk gown together and untied it, letting the fabric fall down to the floor and standing now in front of him, wearing nothing else than a pair of fire red lace panties, that build a wonderful contrast to her skin.

"You're not playing fair, Baby Girl," he growled, pulling her towards him again.

"They always say everything is allowed in love and in w-" Further she didn't get when his lips sealed hers again and his hands cupped her butt, kneading it softly and getting a moan out of her.

Penelope smiled into the kiss, knowing she won once more. There was just no way Morgan would ever pass the chance of lovemaking. And she knew it.

Mean? Maybe. But at least both of them would get something out of it.


	11. First Anniversary

_A/N: Okay, technically I didn't break my promise to you guys to which I said on Sunday I would try and get it up by tomorrow night - because it is still 'tomorrow night' in Hawaii :) we have to do things a bit differently for this chapter, since it got sooooooo long - or I got a bit carried away - that I have to divide it not once, but twice. So you get 'First Anniversary' not in one, but three chapters. I'm sorry, I just got so carried away, and found it so great in the end that I decided on leaving it like that. And as always, thanks for the wonderful awesome reviews. You guys literally make my days.  
_

_

* * *

_

**First Anniversary**

It had been a long day for her, and all she was looking forward to was going home to her apartment and sit down, relax and finish the bottle of wine she had started a couple of nights ago.

Thinking about tonight she definitely had different plans a couple of weeks ago. But as so very often with this kind of job, a case had come along and with it the team had to leave three days ago for Nebraska. Leaving Penelope all on her own, on her and Morgan's first anniversary.

It wasn't as if she was mad or angry, maybe at the Unsub, but she knew how it worked and that it wasn't their fault. But she was a bit disappointed of having so many miles between him and her. One-thousand-five-hundred-forty-one-point-six-three to be exact. And sometimes, just sometimes, she hated the job, especially when he was far away from her on days like today.

When she made it up the flight of stairs to her apartment and opened the door she was so deep in thought that it took her a moment to realize that something was different.

First, there were candles, not plenty, but enough to bath the room in a soft and warm light.

Second, there was this smell. A delicious combination of all these great things she loved. Which meant someone was cooking.

Third, there was music to be heard. But not just any. Penelope by now could recognize any song ever sung by Barry White, something Morgan was into. When they started dating and he had told her for the first time, she teased him for nearly a month, claiming he just played his music whenever he wanted to get 'lucky'. After that comment she didn't hear anything from Barry White for a month, and Morgan playfully refused to sleep with her for at least a week – which lasted a total of three hours and then he couldn't stand it any longer and was all over her again.

Fourth, she saw his ready-bag resting next to the door.

And that got her excited. Right on cue she saw him coming from the kitchen towards her, wearing nothing else than some jeans, which were a bit too baggy for Penelope's taste. There was what looked like towel or such thrown over his shoulder. But apart from that? Bare chest, bare feet, bare perfection.

Grinning at her widely, he brought his arms around her, kissing her with such force that Penelope was wondering whether it really had only been three days since she saw him last.

Separating her lips from his, she smiled up at him, still in surprise that he really stood in front of her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Valentine, Nebraska?" she asked, giving him another kiss. It wasn't as if she really cared about why he was here, the only important thing was that he _was_ here.

"You rather want me to go back there?" she heard him asking, pretending to be hurt by her question.

"NO," she nearly yelled, grabbing his wrists just in case he really would leave again.

And that was something Penelope definitely had no reason to worry about. Morgan wouldn't want to be anywhere right now than where he was, in her apartment, with her by his side.

"But if you must know… We caught the Unsub this morning. I swear to God, if we wouldn't have … anyway the moment we caught him I was out of there, rushing to the airport, desperate to get the first flight out, no matter where to, as long as it would get me closer to you."

"Well, lucky me than that you did catch the Unsub right on time, huh?" she commented happily, kissing him again. And never did she think she could have missed something so badly like kissing Derek Morgan. They had been separated before, naturally with this line of work, but somehow it never had felt _that_ long before. And of course, three days are not long compared to the weeks they tended to spent on-site years ago.

"Yes, lucky you," Morgan laughed, pressing his lips softly against her forehead and pulling her towards the kitchen, where everything had been prepared. On their way there he turned several times around, stealing quick kisses from her.

They were like teenagers tonight, barely able to keep their hands – and lips – off each other, with her giggling all the time and him doing all possible things to keep her giggling.

The kitchen, like the living room, had a few candles scattered over several surfaces, but nothing that would have been too much. A vase on the counter held a good dozens or more red roses.

Looking further around her kitchen she found the source for the delicious smell in her oven, looking already more than tasty. She loved it when Morgan went all domestic on her, cooking and all this stuff. He once told her that he only cooked for special people and never before had he actually cooked for a 'girlfriend', which made her heart beat faster, knowing she was the first, and at some point hopefully the last, remaining the only girlfriend which ever that got this treatment.

He handed her a glass of champagne, bringing his glass up against hers and saying "To the first year with a goddess and hopefully plenty more to come," before taking a sip and pulling out the chair for her to sit down.

There would be four courses in total, and Morgan had planned to surprise her with his gift before dessert. And of course he had a gift, although he wasn't too sure of how well it would go. He'd gotten it just right before coming over to Penelope's place to start getting things set for the night.

When they had finished with the main course, Morgan reached under the table, getting the bag with the gift, which he had managed to hide from his girlfriend the entire night and simply handed it to her. No story, no speech, not anything. He just reached across the table, handing her a bag.

"What? You thought I wouldn't have a present for my goddess?" he asked looking a bit shocked, although just mocking her. "It is our anniversary after all. It's not like I really need a reason to shower you in gifts, gorgeous, but if there is _one _day that needs presents it's today," Morgan grinned, urging her to get whatever was in the bag out.

"I don't have anything for you," she admitted somehow shy and in barely a whisper.

"Aw," he grinned at her and continued "You, my cuteness, are a present itself for me."

She looked at him, than at the bag and finally shrugged, pulling out an expensive looking navy colored box, that had 'La Perla' written on the lid in plain silver letters. For a moment she stood with the box in her hand, looking somehow shocked at it.

Morgan wasn't sure whether that was good or bad and for a moment he regretted his idea for a gift. He knew it was slightly bold, but then again they had been dating for a year now, and even before they were dating had been anything else than shy around each other with all the flirting and suggestions of possible actions.

"You give me underwear for our anniversary?" she finally laughed, before opening the box and spotting a gorgeous looking set of underwear in black and pink silk – her favorite color combination.

"Well…," he started, not getting any further since her lips crashed against his, kissing him with passion, heat and hunger. And how these lips could still drive him so madly insane, even after a year, was still a mystery to him. But he definitely wouldn't complain.

He loved Penelope's lips and the things she could with them. He loved the sparks that hit him with every kiss, and the mix of emotions that they could start. The release they could bring and the tension they could build.

"I love you, my crazy God of chocolate thunder," kissing him again and putting the box aside for now.

"So, does that mean I get a show?" he asked, at which she laughed for a few long moments, not being able to control herself.

"What? Is that all I get for tonight?" she asked, faking surprise.

"Are food, presents and me not enough?"

"You didn't say anything about you being part of the deal as well so far…"

"I thought that would be obvious," he laughed, diving forward for another kiss. "But if you are insisting … I probably can find a few more things for you," he laughed and left her alone.

And for a moment Penelope hated herself and the fact that she used to have a quick tongue. It could ruin almost anything, especially moods. Why couldn't she just shut up once in her life? Shut up and let others take the lead.

She stood in her kitchen for a few moments, lost in thoughts and ideas when Morgan came back. Wearing only boxer shorts by now. And that certainly got her mind of current issues she had with herself and back to her man, who was smiling at her. And God, it honestly should be illegal to look that good. She always had been insanely obsessed with how he looked, but since she actually knew how he looked without _any_ clothes on, it had been hard to focus on anything at all when he was around. And maybe she should suggest to Strauss first thing Monday morning that it would be beneficial for all if Morgan was not supposed to wear any clothes anymore at all. Ever.

Giggling at her own silly thoughts, she felt how Morgan reached for her hand and pulled her forwards towards the direction of the bathroom. Or the broom closet. Both were down the hall. But since Penelope wasn't really able to come up with any idea what he could possibly want from her in a broom closet, she decided he was heading for her bathroom.


	12. Anniversary pt 2

_A/N: Ta-ta, part II. Just one more and we have the First Anniversary over =) And then just one chapter more and this whole story is over. *sad face* Thanks again to you fabolous people for the reviews, alerts and fav's. It still makes my day. I know, sad, isn't it? :) I kind of start pushing Penelope in this - whoch will be continued in the next chapter as well - in a direction I was shocked about myself. I don't know where it came from, but liked it, so stick with it. One of the reason the chapter became so large ..... Thanks for sticking with this for such a long time. You ROCK_

* * *

**Part 2**

Stepping inside the bathroom, she was met by light. Loads of light.

Her bathroom had transformed into an ocean of tea lights. And where Derek had found these amounts of tea lights was beyond her, but she also wasn't going to question it. Because right now, this was perfect, just like the whole evening so far.

She felt Morgan coming up from behind, pushing both his hands underneath the fabric of her shirt and pulling it up slowly, discarding it in the corner behind him, after he had gotten it off Penelope. Next was the tank top below her shirt. While his hands were busy, discarding every piece of cloth of her body, his lips were occupied finding the best access to the most skin.

When he finally had her undressed, leaving her in nothing but a pink and silver lace bra and a matching pair or panties, he walked towards the bathtub, getting out of his boxers on his way there.

And Penelope stood there for a minute or two, looking in complete awe at the backside of Morgan. The muscles and how they flexed with every step, driving her slowly insane from where she was standing. And for a moment she thought about whether Morgan was just giving her a show, knowing of her weakness for his perfection – and that's what it was to her. _Perfection_ - and 'torturing' her.

When he climbed into the tub, she was disappointed for a moment. She had enjoyed the view so much. But then her mind caught up with the events and she realized what he had in mind was so much better than just standing there and enjoying the view.

Walking towards Morgan, she got out of her underwear, not caring how unsexy or hasty it might look. She just wanted to join him inside the tub, pressed tight against him, surrounded by warm water.

He offered her a hand, helping her inside and pulling her down when she had both feet inside the tub, causing her to lose balance and fall against him.

Positioning her back against his chest, she sank deeper, letting the warm water wash over her body and feeling the rock solid muscles of Morgan's chest and stomach against her back.

"Can we stay like this forever, please?" Penelope asked, stretching lazily against Morgan, throwing an arm loosely over his shoulder and the rim of the bathtub.

"Well, this might be a bit weird to explain it to Hotch come Monday," Morgan chuckled softly, kissing the top of her hair and letting his hands roam across her belly.

"Well, handsome, let me do the explaining then. I can convince him that this is the best deal for all of us."

"I'm sure you could," he laughed in a deep tone, kissing her hair once more. "But I'm not too keen to actually see that happen," he finished, smiling.

"You don't want to be in here, with me, all naked against you, forever?" Penelope asked jokingly.

"Well, I want forever, but not necessarily in a bathtub to be honest. There are way better places. The bedroom for example tops that list," he grinned, wrapping his arms tighter around Penelope's body and pulling her closer against him.

There was silence for a moment.

"You want … forever?" she finally asked, turning around slowly, laying now chest to chest with him.

Morgan looked at her for a moment confused, as if that question was something he wouldn't even consider of being asked.

"Yes, of course," he stated matter of factly, getting an even more quizzical look from her. "Although … forever kind of started for me a little over a year ago," he smiled pulling her in for a kiss.

Penelope smiled against his lips, parting herself steadily from him and leaving the tub all of a sudden. Getting a towel, she left the bathroom all together, leaving behind one confused Derek Morgan.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked, not sure if she would hear him even.

"You'll have to wait and see," he heard her laughing back, although quite from a distance.

Waiting for a couple of moments, but nothing happened, Morgan got impatient - something he rarely became – and decided on seeing what she was up to.

With a towel tied around his waist he left the bathroom and went looking for her. There was no noise at all in the whole apartment, making him wonder if she might not have taken off on him, which of course was nonsense. She didn't have any reason.

Standing in the doorway of the bedroom – in which she wasn't either – he suddenly felt someone stepping up behind him. He felt hands on his lower back, urging him to step forward, into the bedroom.

"Are you kind of desperate of getting me somewhere?" he asked Penelope, grinning, when she pushed him further.

"Oh, please, I could you have you there anytime I wanted, just by … batting my eyelashes," Penelope laughed, increasing the pressure on her hand on his lower back to move him a few feet further.

"Well then, say the magic words and I'm all yours," he smiled, when he turned around to face her.

He took her in. She was wearing the white dress shirt, he had worn earlier today and had left in the living room before starting with the preparations for tonight, and a deep red skirt. The shirt was probably several sizes too large for Penelope, but it looked nevertheless good on her. The skirt was tight, and more than just short. Something was up, that was for sure.

"Oh God, I'm gonna like that, will I?" he asked, knowing that he of course would like whatever she was up to now.

Penelope just smiled at him, in a sweet, innocent smile, resting her palm against his bare chest.

"I don't know," she answered innocently. Too innocently for Morgan. Whatever she was up to now, he could feel already that this was something good.

"Why don't you sit down and we will find out," she continued and something in that voice, the sudden tone that changed to something sultry, drove Derek insane instantly.

"What if I'd like to stand?" he shot back, rebelliously. He knew, tempting her when she has something planned was never a good idea, but he never backed down from a challenge either. Made it all so much more interesting and fun.

"Sit," she nearly commanded, making him smile so much more. He loved to evoke reaction out of her which were usually not her at all. But nevertheless he sat down on the bed.

He watched her for a moment standing there, looking as if she was fighting with herself. She looked nervous, biting her lower lip, but finally moved through the room, switching on the little lamp on one of the bedside tables. When she went on and switched on the stereo, Morgan became suspicious again, especially since her nervousness didn't seem to get any less.

He was about to ask if she was alright and that she didn't need to do anything she didn't feel okay with, when the music filled the room. Some tune he had heard before, but wasn't able to name.

She moved to the center of the bedroom, standing opposite of Morgan. For a moment she was looking at him, not moving, not doing anything, but then she started swaying her hips slowly, letting her arms slide up and down the side of her body.

Her hands came up to the top of her – actually his – shirt, unbuttoning the top button and then spinning fully around once. Unbuttoning the second button slowly, moving both her hands over her upper chest.

Morgan was mesmerized, speechless and felt his blood travel south.


	13. anniversary part 3

Penelope unbuttoned a further four buttons of the white dress shirt, leaving just two more.

By now Morgan could see she was wearing the underwear he had given her earlier tonight. And suddenly he remembered he had asked her for a show. Apparently that's what she just did. Giving him a show. One hell of a show.

Penelope had managed to unbutton the shirt, leaving it hanging open and moving her hands down towards the skirt she was wearing. She made a few turns, standing with her back towards him, bending her knees and going down slowly, while moving her hips from the left to the right and back.

It was like Morgan couldn't stop watching, staring, lusting. The way she moved, in that seductive, erotic little dance, for him and for him only. She moved slowly, making sure he would see every step she took, every turn she did and every inch of skin she exposed. He saw her eyes being closed, moving sometimes to the left and the right, spreading her legs and closing them again, letting her hands move over her chest, her sides and back up. Morgan had never seen anything more erotic, more mesmerizing, more beautiful.

Finally she decided on pushing the red colored skirt down softly. Pushing it over her hips and butt, she let it fall down to the floor, stepping out of it.

Morgan saw how she took a few steps towards him and if she was going to give him a lap dance he certainly was going to die a happy man tonight.

Penelope put one of her legs in front of Morgan's, pushing softly, urging him to spread his legs. She could see he wasn't sitting on the edge of the bed, which would make the next move a lot easier. She already could see the passion and fire in his eyes, the lust and desire for her. And just this one look in his eyes made her feel the most desired woman on the planet right now.

She stepped back a few mere inches, before lifting her right leg and bringing it down right in front of Morgan on the bed. Her foot resting probably only a few inches away from his manhood, the towel he was wearing made it quite hard to judge where exactly he sat.

She let her foot rest on the bed for a moment, enjoying how he was so focused on everything. The moment she rested her foot in between his thighs, she saw his eyes wander up and down her leg, which was covered in a silky thigh high stocking.

Penelope bended forwards slowly, letting her hands go up and down the stocking, before hooking her thumbs under the rim and pushed them down ever so slowly. Lifting her foot to get out of the stocking she replaced her right with her left foot between his thighs, repeating the same procedure.

It was hard on him. To resist the urge of not bringing his hands up and let them stroke over the smooth, silky leg of hers, feeling her skin, her heat. But he restrained himself, letting her go on and do things the way she had planned them.

She brought her hands up, unclipping her hairclip and let her blond and black curls fall softly down, making her look even more gorgeous to Morgan .

Penelope removed her foot from the bed, standing now in between Morgan's legs and pushed the fabric of Morgan's dress shirt, which she was still wearing down her arms, letting it rest for a moment or two on her lower arms, before it fell to the ground finally, leaving just the bra and the panties.

And the few brain cells left that allowed minimal activity registered that his choice for a present was definitely worth a repetition, especially if it guaranteed him another show like this.

She moved again, settling down on the bed, straddling Morgan. The heat that was radiating from his body told her everything she needed to know, and the hardness she felt pressing against her told her everything he wanted.

Moving her hands up and down his chest, she rested them at the knot of the towel, taking an unbearable amount of mere seconds to untie it.

Her lips were on his the moment she succeeded, devouring him, putting all her weight against him and making him lose balance, falling backwards, but being pulled down with him. She let her hands run up and down his still slightly wet chest and let her fingers trace the few water drops left.

He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue delve into her wet, hot, waiting mouth, and find her tongue to start the fight for dominance. His hands came up on her back, finding the closure of her bra and opening it, pushing the straps down her arms and throwing it somewhere in the room.

He pulled her closer, ran his hands up and down her back and loved the feel of her skin under his touch. So soft, so silky, so smooth. Even after a year he was still addicted to touching, feeling, kissing.

Rolling them over, Morgan wasn't sure at first how Penelope would go with the change in her plans, with him taking over control, but when he felt her legs wrapping around his, he knew he had a green light to go and do whatever he wanted.

They spent an eternity kissing just like that, fighting for dominance and power, until he decided to move on and Penelope unwrapped her legs from his waist.

Morgan kissing his way down her neck and upper chest, not paying any attention for the moment to either her breasts, despite the fact that both nipples were already hard, begging for attention.

He kissed his way down the valley between her breasts, getting a low and desperate moan from Penelope and continued his route towards her belly button, letting his hands run up and down her sides and thighs.

Once he reached the hem of her panties he followed the same route back up, taking all the time he needed, building her slowly up. His hands by now found their way to her breasts, kneading them softly, before he let his lips close around the first nipple, sucking softly, and getting a long, low moan from Penelope.

He paid the same attention to the second nipple, sucking deliberately hard and getting the same response from her as before.

While his lips found their way back up to Penelope's lips, his hands made their way down her body, fiddling with the rim of her panties, pushing them softly down her legs.

Penelope lifted her legs, squirming a bit under him and discarding the panties on her bedroom floor.

Morgan decided to move down her body again, settling between her thighs and started the rest of that night then.

XXXXXX

She was laying on the bed, below him, spent and happy, a blissful smile gracing her lips. And for a moment Morgan found himself wondering whether she as already off to sleep. But than he felt her hands coming up, closing around his erection. _Time for round two then_, he thought to himself with a smile.

When she collapsed against his sticky, sweaty chest later that night, Penelope felt spent but blissful.

"Happy Anniversary," he smiled, kissing her temple.

She laughed, completely spent.

"Are we going to celebrate now every anniversary like that?" Penelope asked, snuggling further into his chest. "Because if we do ... we need to find a few more we can and need to celebrate."

Now it was Derek's turn to laugh softly, his hand drawing circles on Penelope's back.

Morgan moved both of them, so that he could wrap them up in sheets for the night.

"Remind me to let you go shopping for me a lot more often," she smiled against his skin, hearing his soft chuckle, before both of them feel asleep.


	14. Marry me?

_A/N: So people, LAST CHAPTER. Thanks to all of you amazing wonderful great reviewers and readers. You seriously made my days more than once. I can guarentee you that. I tried writting another chapter to this, but everything I came up somehow didn't work and some very smart person once told me... if you force good things to happen, they will never work out. Begging or anything will almost 95%-likely bring nothing at all. But you can certainly try.  
_

_

* * *

_

**First Proposal**

Perfection had been something Morgan never really had been after, or needed. But when it came to Penelope for him perfection was just barely good enough for her. For her he wanted to be the perfect man, the perfect boyfriend with the perfect love story.

She had told him on more than one occasion that he didn't have to go through all the trouble for her and sometimes make the impossible possible but he never stopped and certainly would never do so to begin with. She deserved the best and he was doing his best to give it to her.

He had planned tonight up to the minute, everything was set and he had to admit, that he had never felt more nervous in his life.

The candles, the flowers, the right atmosphere. It all was perfect for a night like tonight.

When she entered the house, calling her usual 'Honey, I'm home' whenever she came in after him, he had to laugh. Tonight definitely was the night.

He walked to the door, kissing her and guiding her towards the kitchen, where everything was set. He spent quite a while cooking, preparing everything he needed, so when he finally came to the main event of tonight she would be wooed of her feet.

Her favorite wine, her favorite food, the red roses and the whole kitchen lit only by the light coming from the dozens of candles. It was like a setting out of a romantic movie.

After dinner was over and the bottle of wine nearly empty, Morgan felt he had by now enough alcohol to encourage him for what was to come next. The evening so far went perfectly well. She had a fantastic time, he could see it in her face. So there was nothing to worry about, right?

He got up from his chair, walking over to her and turned her softly so that she was facing him and he was standing right in front of her.

When Morgan went down on one knee, Penelope thought she'd die of excitement. She definitely didn't see that coming at all. Okay, the whole setting had made her slightly suspicious, but never would she have seen _this_ coming.

"Before you say anything at all, hear me out, baby. I probably spent the first 30something years chasing girls around and breaking one or two hearts. Maybe even more. The moment I met you, back all these years ago, I knew from the very first second you would be different and change things for me, though I didn't know how or why. The bond we had right from the start was probably hard to understand for most people. And most of them saw something between us it took myself quite a while to catch up with as well. You changed me, made me to the man I am today and am proud to be. There is not one moment I don't want to spend with you and seriously I am at a point at which I start thinking that one lifetime will never be enough for me with you. You're the first person I think of when waking up, and the last I think of when falling asleep. Whenever I am apart from you I count the minutes until we are reunited again. And I simply can't imagine ever being apart from you again at all, so I'm asking you, Penelope Michelle Garcia, will you do me the honor and become my wife?"

Knowing Morgan, Penelope had seen several times a different side of him, but something like that? Which a speech like this? Never.

Penelope looked at her boyfriend, saw all the love and affection in his eyes and literally radiating of his whole body, but something was there, something she at first couldn't phrase that let her hesitate.

After all it was Morgan, kneeling in front of her, looking so handsome and asking her to marry him. How could she not say 'yes'?

"I …" she started, seeing the look she got from him. "I'm sorry, babe, but I don't think … this is the right time…" And this came as much of a shock to her than to him. After years of just tiptoeing around each other, finally getting him and having an amazing relationship did she just turn him down?

_Did she just say 'no'?_ Moran asked himself, completely in shock, which was probably visible on his face. He had thought about all the things that could go wrong tonight, but he definitely never expected _this_. That she would actually say 'no'. Why?

"I …"

"Please, don't think this has anything to do with you, Morgan. It really hasn't. But you remember the conversation we had a couple of years ago, on the day I met Battle? And I wasn't sure what to do?" she asked, getting a nod from Morgan.

"You said that I should always trust my guts. And honestly, that's what I have been doing ever since. It always worked out great for me so far, seeing that I got you and what has been going on ever since. There is just where my gut says now is not the moment…"

"Couldn't that feeling in your gut be just you being scared by it all and the question itself?" he asked, hopeful, at which he heard her laughing softly.

"Trust me, my big chunk of love, it will come. Just not now," she smiled, stepping closer and wrapping an arm around his neck, pressing a wet kiss on his cheek.

He didn't particularly like it, but he understood her reasoning. And all he could do for now was waiting for this time to come.

In the end he would need to ask another two times before she finally said 'yes'. But she said 'yes'. And that was all that mattered in the end.

**-_-_-_-_-The End-_-_-_-_-**


End file.
